Penumbra of Despair
by AnikaSukino 5d
Summary: La desesperación cae para el equipo japones cuando la traición llega en la persona menos esperada-Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin
1. Pañuelo Negro

**Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin no me pertenece sino a Level-5...solo hago esto por diversión y hobby**

* * *

El partido entre Rusia y Japón estaba en su punto más crítico para ambos equipos. Poco antes de que finalizara la primera mitad del juego ocurrió algo inesperado, el ingreso de 2 nuevos jugadores por parte del equipo ruso: Un chico de cabellera corta castaño claro anaranjado, estatura baja, de piel claro y grandes ojos azules con pupilas negras; mientras que su compañero era un misterioso joven de piel blanca cuyo rostro era cubierto por una tela negra, del cual solo sus ojos verdes opaco se podría vislumbrar.

Para Hikaru le era extraño el ingreso de 2 desconocidos y menos que no estaba en la información que había recopilado del enemigo, el más pequeño se notaba que apenas debutaba en el mundial pero el misterioso de la tela negra era que más le inquietaba no solo por su aire de misterio o por sus desconocidas habilidades sino por sus ojos...unos ojos vacíos y carente de brillo alguno, como si fuese solo una cascara vacía, cosa que le genero inquietud y escalofrió y solo una persona de cabellera rosa se dio cuenta de la situación pero prefirió callar.

Una vez ingresado a la cancha, el chico de baja estatura se dirigió para hablar con su capitán con una sonrisa mientras que el enigmático que cubría su rostro le sigue en silencio y sin emoción alguna.

-¡Capitán Froy! Es un honor jugar a su lado.

-Me alegra que estés aquí, Marik. Sorpréndeme, así como a nuestro rival-Le sonríe suavemente al chico.

-¡De acuerdo!, demos lo mejor de nosotros...Kuro-Habla con entusiasmo a su compañero de ojos verdes en lo que asiente con rigidez, cosa que se da cuenta el capitán de cabello blanco.

-Ne Marik ¿Quién es ese chico? Nunca lo vi en los entrenamientos del que eras participe.

-Él es Kuro... hasta hace poco ingreso a la fundación y el entrenador Masato lo recomendó para que jugara en este partido con el equipo-Froy observa detenidamente aquel chico que su compañero con desconfianza.

Mientras tanto, el equipo Inazuma trata de entender la nueva situación.

\- ¿2 nuevos jugadores?

-Esto me da mala espina.

-Ichihoshi, ¿Conoces esos nuevos jugadores? -Pregunta Nosaka seriamente

-Lo siento, es la primera vez que los veo...pero al parecer Froy solo conoce a uno y es aquel chico de baja estatura.

\- ¿Y qué hay del tipo encapuchado? -El joven de tez morena ve como Hikaru niega con mover su cabeza

-Ni idea...pero hay algo en ese chico que no me gusta.

-Tenemos que tener cuidado con esos 2 chicos, no sabemos nada de ellos así que hay ser prudentes-Comenta Kazemaru mientras va de regreso a su posición.

\- ¿Un peligro? Demostraremos que podemos con cualquiera...unos novatos será pan comido-Dice con burla Hiroto con una sonrisa.

-Lo que dijo Kazemaru es verdad, no podemos confiar ya que tenemos desconocimiento de los nuevos integrantes de Rusia. Por ende, no hay que bajar la guardia-Habla Nosaka con determinación y lidera a su equipo a retomar el juego, menos un chico que mira con intriga al misterioso jugador.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto-Susurra Haizaki.

El juego se retoma con el balón en posesión del equipo europeo, los miembros de Japón tratan de retoma la pelota con toda su fuerza y eso es algo que los nuevos miembros no lo permitirán. Marik recibió el pase de uno de los integrantes de su equipo y decidió jugar un poco con su rival.

-A ver si pueden con mi ritmo-Dibblea con rapidez en lo que avanza a la portería del equipo nipón.

-No lo permitiré-El defensa de cabellera larga azul pastel corre para robar el balón, pero Kuabel no se lo permite y decide pasarlo a alguien de su equipo.

-Kuro, haz lo tuyo-Lo patea hacia atrás y el misterioso chico de nombre Kuro recibe el pase de su compañero, agradeciéndole con la mirada.

Los japoneses hacen lo posible para robar el balón y a duras penas lo logran, pero para Haizaki que tenía posesión de la esfera no le espero para nada una sorpresa.

-_Ese chico misterioso, desapareció_-Era su pensamiento del que fue interrumpido por el aviso del Atsuya.

-Haizaki, detrás de ti-Para cuando comenzaba a reaccionar, Kuro corre a una gran velocidad para luego saltar y voltear logrando obtener la pelota entre ambos pies, el moreno no se dio cuenta en el momento de que el chico volteara hacia atrás sobre su persona para huir.

Para muchos el movimiento de ese desconocido no solo les pareció familiar sino también se alertaron a ver un relámpago negro caer en el momento de accionar aquel hissatsu del enemigo.

-Acaso...fue... ¿Inabikari Dash? -Se pregunta Gojin sorprendido.

-Imposible...el único que es capaz de realizar eso es Asuto.

-Puede que Kirina esté en lo cierto...pero ¿No será que alguien decidió copiar el hissatsu de Inamori? -Pregunta Kazemaru.

-Quien sea lo que sea, no solo está copiando ese hissatsu sino también en los movimientos de Asuto.

-Pónganse en alerta, ahí viene-Grita Norika desde la portería preparándose para atajar, pero el movimiento del enemigo la dejo helada.

-Darkling Bird-Susurra Kuro desde el aire patea hacia atrás provocando un poderoso tiro, del cual aparece tanto un haz oscuro como unos pájaros negros. A medida que la pelota se acerca a la meta, las aves se fusionan con la esfera dándole forma a una gran ave que parece un fénix de color negro.

El tiro fue tan potente que la portera de cabellera corta no resistió en detener aquel hissatsu, siendo golpeado por aquel objeto y chocando con la red de portería. El puntaje daba para 3-1 a favor de Rusia y por ende el árbitro suena su silbato para dar fin el primer periodo del partido. Inazuma Japón estaba fuera de sí, sobre todo los miembros de Inakuni Raimon que sabían perfectamente aquella técnica ejecutado por Kuro.

-No me jodas...-Grita de la rabia Ryouhei

-Es sin duda alguna el Shining Bird de Asuto pero esta seria la versión oscura-Comenta estupefacto Kirina.

-Esto no me esta gustando, ese tipo esta siendo la copia oscura de Asuto... ¿Cómo pudo Froy a aceptarlo en el equipo? -Se pregunta Hikaru intrigado. Mientras tanto, los suplentes así como miembros del staff de los japoneses comenta lo acontecido.

-No puedo creer que alguien de Rusia este copiando el estilo de juego de Inamori.

-Goenji tiene razón, al parece ese chico misterioso usa el modo de jugar de Asuto.

-No solo eso Endou-san, los ataques son iguales pero una versión mas oscura de la que hace Asuto... ¿Qué tan bajo puede caer esa fundación? -Nishikage observa a sus compañeros regresar para descansar con los rostros de desesperanza y frustración.

-No se desanimen chicos, en el segundo tiempo podrán con todo-Anna intenta a animarlos, pero su esfuerzo es en vano.

-Norika ¿Te encuentras bien-gosu? -El gigantón del equipo le pregunta al ver a su amiga hacer una mueca de dolor.

-Estoy bien...el ataque de ese chico fue demasiado fuerte, lamento no poder bloquear aquel tiro.

-No te preocupes Umihara, da lo mejor de ti en el siguiente tiempo-Satoru le anima un poco cosa que logra a medias.

-Entrenador, ¿Qué podemos hacer si uno de los jugadores no solo copia el estilo de juego sino también las técnicas de Asuto? -Pregunta Gojin esperando una respuesta del chino, así como el resto de los jugadores.

-Sigan jugando como siempre...

\- ¿Ja?

-No tiene caso Gojin, tenemos que jugar con toda nuestra fuerza para dar la vuelta al marcador.

-Kozomaru tiene razón, no podemos rendirnos así de la nada...ganaremos este partido para que cuando Asuto regrese pueda jugar con nosotros en futuros partidos-Endou da palabras para aumentar la confianza de su equipo y sonríe al ver los rostros de sus compañeros renovados de energía.

A su lado, los europeos descansan y preparan estrategias para mantener el marcador a su favor, Froy observa a Hikaru hablar con Nosaka y Haizaki mientras su mente recuerda los movimientos del nuevo integrante de su equipo.

-_Ese chico, hay algo que no me gusta...aunque Marik confía en él_-Una voz juvenil interrumpe sus pensamientos y decide prestar atención a la conversación que tienen Marik con Kuro.

\- ¿Quieres que hagamos ese ataque? -El rostro del joven es de sorpresa mientras mira a su amigo asentir sin emitir un sonido.

\- ¿Seguro? Solo lo hicimos una vez.

-Si queremos vencer a ellos, tenemos que usarlo a como dé lugar-Froy siente un escalofrió recorre por su espalda al escuchar por primera vez la voz de Kuro...una voz fría y monocroma.

-Entiendo...confió en ti Kuro-Dicho eso se da aviso iniciar el segundo tiempo.

Japón lanza un contraataque feroz teniendo como misión detener y evitar que Kuro y Marik obtuviera control de la pelota, Froy se da cuenta de la táctica empleado por el rival y decide ignorarlo. Para Kuro le era un fastidio aquel plan de los japoneses y le frustraba ver como a mitad del tiempo en el periodo complementario Japón anotara 2 goles logrando empatar el marcador. Con enojo le da la señal a Kuabel para poder realizar aquella técnica en conjunto.

Kuro patea en línea recta a la derecha para ser recibido por Marik del cual decide realizar un disparo largo de forma diagonal a la izquierda lo cual el enigmático futbolista recibe gracias a su velocidad y lanza la esfera en línea recta a la derecha. El joven de ojos azules atrapa el balón y decide patearlo en dirección diagonal izquierda hacia atrás del cual Kuro recupera la esfera para poder lanzarlo hacia arriba. Tanto Marik como Kuro saltan para realizar una vuelta mortal.

-Lanza de Orion (Orion's spear)- Patean al mismo tiempo con destino a la portería de Inazuma en lo que un haz de luz roja se ve desde el cielo

Los nipones disponen de detener aquel balón que cae con gran velocidad y fuerza, pero el ataque era tan potente que ninguno fue capaz de estancar la técnica combinada de los integrantes logrando lastimar a todo aquel que se interponían en el camino. Norika fue víctima de aquella técnica del cual le fue imposible detener siendo arrojada junto con el balón a la red de portería, dando el marcador de 4-3 a favor de Rusia.

Froy estaba impactado por aquella poderosa técnica que Marik y aquel chico realizaron, no solo logro desempatar el puntaje, sino que doblego al rival para no lograr detener el ataque en conjunto.

-Rayos...ese ataque fue poderoso-Dice frustrado Kozomaru.

-Norika ¿Cómo te encuentras? -Kirina pregunta al ver como la portera se levanta con dificultad.

-No creo que resista otro ataque...debemos anotar rápido o será demasiado tarde-Comenta con una mueca de dolor la fémina del grupo.

-No tenemos otra opción...debemos usar esa técnica o perderemos-Habla con seriedad Nosaka mientras que con la mirada indica ordenes tanto a Haizaki como a Sasuke.

Los tres deciden comandar un ultimo ataque, uno que Shuya conocía perfectamente y rezaba que funcionaba para lograr el empate por lo menos.

\- ¡Last Resort! -Gritan los 3 enviando una esfera azul-violeta con destino a la portería de los europeos. Kuro decide detener el ataque cosa que falla y es arrojado al suelo y por ende el portero de Rusia no logra atajar la pelota provocando un gol para empatar el partido.

El silbato suena significando el final de partido, 4-4 es el puntaje final cosa que para los japoneses se alivian un poco. Lo que nadie se espero fue la queja de Kuro al ver que su "mascara" cae un tanto dañada por efecto de tratar de detener el Last Resort.

-Rayos, es una lastima que mi disfraz ya no funcione.

-Kuro...tu pañuelo...

-No te preocupes Marik, total ya me estaba sofocando usar esto durante el partido-Froy decide ver lo que sucedía y se detiene shockeado al ver el rostro de aquel Kuro.

Hikaru decide llamar a su amigo ya que le parecía raro que no reaccionara, al acercarse un grito emite de su boca llamando la atención de todo el presente.

-Si que fastidian esos gritos, me están provocando un dolor de cabeza-Kuro decide voltearse para revelar su físico ante todos ignorando que con ello un ambiente tenso nazca en el campo.

Los miembros de Inazuma les costó aceptar lo que sus ojos veían, algunos estaban absortos, otros en estado de shock y en negación sobre todo Hikaru, Nosaka y Haizaki. Frente a ellos un joven de cabellera negra de peinado diferente, estatura promedio, piel blanca y ojos verdes... ¿Como rayos sucedió esto en tan poco tiempo? hasta hace poco aquella persona vestía el uniforme azulado como representante de Japón y ahora viste el uniforme blanco con una estrella azul oscura y aquellos ojos verdes que carecían el brillo característico en su persona, lo mismo con su sonrisa cálida y alegre del cual se reemplaza por uno serio y frío.

-Es imposible-Grita con enojo el moreno de cabellera larga.

-Es inesperado... ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta? -Se pregunta shockeado el de cabellera rosada.

-No puede ser...cómo pudieron...-Susurra el de cabellera azul corta luchando para que sus lágrimas no salieran.

-Así que esto es obra tuya...hermano-Se dice a sí mismo el capitán de Perfect Spark mientras observa aquel chico que recupera aquella tela negra para poder atarlo en su cuello.

-Dime que es una maldita broma... ¿DIME QUE ES UNA BROMA, ASUTO? -Haizaki se acerca para agarrar el suéter del chico de ojos verdes sin vida los cuales observa al moreno con indiferencia y sin emoción.

\- ¿Te conozco? -Pregunta con voz monocromática Inamori, provocando un impacto negativo a su alrededor...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Ok mas de uno me matará porque al parecer debía publicar los caps de muchos fanfics pendientes PERO NO ME CULPEN...**

**Los últimos caps de Inazuma eleven Orion se están poniendo buenos! Asuto esta mas confirmado que sera parte de Orion Y ESO ME GUSTA! así que por ende nace este fic que sera corto (max 3 caps) del cual diré desde ya**

**-No habrá final feliz **

**-Estaría ubicado en el mismo cap 37 solo que como ven solo enfocare a Asuto como discípulo de Orion (No se si pondré en como fue su conversión)**

**-Puede, digo PUEDE que desarrolle un poco en Marik, no se si meter a Shirou ...**

**No se cuando estará la continuación, espero que sea esta semana...quien sabe**

**Nos vemos!**


	2. Desesperada Tormenta

**Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin no me pertenece sino a Level-5...solo hago esto por diversión y hobby.**

**ACLARACIONES ANTES DE INICIAR EL CAP:**

**-Con el ataque Lanza de Orion, el diseño o movimiento al ejecutar la técnica simula ser la marca del Sello de Orion.**

**-Las tecnicas de Asuto vista en el cap anterior son las misma que conocemos en el anime, pero como discípulo de Orion pues sus hissatsu seria de una versión oscura y por ejemplo tenemos Darkling Bird que es la versión malvada/oscura del Shining Bird.**

**-No se como carajos en el anime lograran hacer el Last Resort, pero tengo el jodido presentimiento que Kozomaru hara ese ataque con Nosaka y Haizaki (Si me sale con que lo hara solo, estaras en serios problemas Hino ¬¬)**

**Ahora si...disfruten del cap...pd: No me maten por como maneje a Asuto en este fic...**

* * *

La situación se ha tornado tensa debido a los sucesos concurridos en ese partido. Pero es mejor hacer un resumen para todos aquellos que aún desconoce lo acontecido en el capítulo anterior...

El partido entre Rusia y Japón fue muy reñido terminando con un empate de 4-4, las sorpresas no solo fueron el debut de Kozomaru y Norika en el equipo de Inazuma sino también de Marik y un chico que cubría su rostro con una tela negra bajo el nombre de Kuro por parte de Perfect Spark.

Durante el partido se descubre que Kuro no solo copia el estilo de juego sino también técnicas del miembro de Inazuma Japón, Asuto Inamori; quien estuvo ausente durante el encuentro. Al final del juego, se revela la verdadera identidad del enigmático jugador del pañuelo negro y era nada más y nada menos que el mediocampista nipón desaparecido, pero esta vez...los chicos notaron que el Asuto que conocían era muy diferente de lo normal.

Hikaru estaba temblando del miedo al escuchar la voz fría del chico que lo salvo y le brindo ayuda, su mente negaba la idea que Orion tuviera que ver con el extraño comportamiento del Inamori. El resto del equipo estaba sin palabras ¿Qué ocurrió con su compañero? ¿Acaso la fundación tiene que ver con su extraña ausencia? ¿Por qué jugo con Perfect Spark y no con ellos?, muchas preguntas que aún estaba sin respuestas alguna.

Para Haizaki, su mundo se detuvo al escuchar esas 2 palabras. Le costó por un momento respirar y su ira estaba a punto de estallar, el agarre que tiene en el suéter del oji verde se hace más fuerte cosa que para Asuto ni le inmutaba la situación del que estaba.

-Repite lo que dijiste... -Susurra con furia el moreno.

\- ¿Acaso estas sordo? Desteto repetir lo mismo-Lo empuja con fuerza lo cual tumba al Ryouhei hacia el suelo. El conocido Dios Aphrodi ayuda a su compañero caído.

-Acaso... ¿Perdió la memoria? -La pregunta que se hizo Kirina se hizo presente en las mentes de todos los jugadores de Japón.

-Mas bien ¿Si esto es obra de Orion?

-Esto no me está gustando para nada.

-A mí no me jodas... ¿COMO ES ESO DE QUE NO ME CONOCES? ¿ACASO TENGO QUE GOLPEARTE PARA QUE TU MENTE REACCIONE?

-Haizaki tranquilízate-Entre Afuro y Osamu tuvieron que agarra para evitar que Ryouhei cometiera su amenaza.

\- ¡No te atrevas levantar un dedo a Kuro!-Marik se acerca para defender a su amigo, pero el capitán de Perfect Spark lo detiene y le da una mirada severa.

-Es mejor que no te involucres Marik...mejor vámonos.

-Pero

-No te preocupes Marik, puedo con esto-Asuto voltea para darle una pequeña sonrisa a su amigo quien le mira con preocupación.

-Te estaré esperando desde acá...confió en ti.

-Gracias...Froy, será mejor que sigas adelante. Cuidare a Marik así que no te preocupes-La mirada que le brinda el Inamori a Girikanan lo inquieta un poco por lo que decide hacerle caso, aunque para sí mismo no le agradaba la situación actual. Mira por última vez a un angustiado Ichihoshi para macharse del campo junto a su equipo.

Los compañeros de Inakumi Raimon le costaba entender el contexto, hasta no hace mucho su compañero sonriente esperaba con ansias el siguiente partido antes de que dejara la nota de que estaría ausente en el campamento. Norika y Sasuke aun eran nuevos con el asunto de Orion y se preguntaba lo que estaba sucediendo ya que, para ellos, les parecía raro que su amigo estuviera con los rivales, así como la extraña actitud que ahora posee.

-Ne Asuto ¿Te olvidaste de nosotros? ¿No nos reconoces? -Mansaku se acerca un poco con su rostro preocupado.

\- ¡Suéltenme! si no nos recuerdas a la buenas, lo harás a las malas.

-Se que estas frustrado Haizaki pero golpeándolo no lograras nada, además que te meterás en problemas-Osamu trata de razonar a un alterado Ryouhei.

Lo que nadie se esperó y los dejo fuera de sí fue la carcajada proveniente de Inamori, no sabían el por qué hacer algo como eso a pesar del ambiente tensionante.

-No me digan que ahora perdió la cordura-Susurra asustado Tetsunosuke al observa a su amigo contorsionarse de la risa que demoro minutos en terminar.

-Fue divertido chicos...tenía mucho no reírme de esta manera-La mente del público se hizo mudo al escuchar las palabras llena de "ánimo" del medio-campista.

-Ya no entiendo nada, gozu.

-Tampoco yo...

-Oigan ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Es malo que me ría por sus rostros?, son digna de fotografiarlas-La voz del chico de ojos verdes se torna alegre.

-Maaaa que aburridos son...pero ¿Sabes Haizaki? Tenía el presentimiento que te molestaría por mi actuación, aunque...no creí que llegarías a tales extremos como querer golpearme para recordar.

\- ¡MOMENTO!... Eso significa que ¿Nos recuerdas?

-Claro que los recuerdos...son unos tontos en caer en mi broma.

-No fue para nada gracioso-Hiroto mira con fastidio al chico que seguía riéndose por la broma que había hecho.

-Inamori...lamento interrumpir, pero se puede saber ¿Por qué no apareciste para jugar con nosotros? - EndoU se acerca al joven con seriedad.

-Es verdad, además ¿Por qué jugar con el enemigo? -Nosaka le sigue la corriente a su capitán.

-Me alegra ver nuevos integrantes, aunque me costó mucho en reconocerlos-Asuto ignora la pregunta de los líderes del equipo y enfoca su mirada en la portera y el delantero.

-Asuto, es un alivio que no te sucediera nada malo.

-No ignores las preguntas que te hicieron, así que responde-Sasuke interrumpe a Umihara seriamente.

-Al parecer que bajaras de peso te ha hecho muy gruñón, Kozomaru-Inamori hace un puchero por la respuesta proporcionada por el delantero.

-Deja la maldita broma y responde de una vez-Haizaki trata de controlarse para no golpear al chico que observa sin emoción el cielo azul que ahora está cubierto por espesas nubes como símbolo de una próxima llovizna.

-Ya que todos están aquí...será mejor dejar en claro esto.

\- ¿Dejar en claro? -Se pregunta Hikaru al escuchar el susurro proveniente del pelinegro que ahora enfoca su mirada a todos, pero aquella mirada se volvió fría.

-**Por la presente, declaro mi renuncia al Inazuma Japón de manera indefinida**-12 palabras fueron detonante para que los corazones de los nipones se detuvieran por un momento.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Acaso...dijo?

-Tsk...si es una broma, no es para nada agradable.

-Esta vez no es una broma, Hiroto...esta vez lo digo en serio-El ambiente del lugar se contrastaba con la sonrisa trémula que tenía el ahora ex jugador de Inazuma.

\- ¿Se puede...saber los motivos? -Pregunta muy serio el capitán portero.

-Porque fui un idiota y ciego...de no ser por mi padre, seguiría en el lugar contrario con todos ustedes.

\- ¿Tu...padre?

\- ¿Qué acaso no leyeron la nota? Me encontré con mi padre y durante el corto tiempo que estuve con él me abrió los ojos, y ahora se contra quien debo luchar.

\- ¿Acaso tu padre...es un miembro de Orion? – La sonrisa de Asuto se vuelve cada vez más torcida mientras levanta el flequillo de su cabellera para mostrar algo a los muchachos.

El corazón de los demás se destrozó al ver la cruel verdad: La marca de Orion esta tatuado en la frente del chico. Pero para algunos como Hikaru, su alma se hizo pedazo al observar como aquel aberrante sello decora la piel de la persona que lo salvo mientras que se pueden escuchar los fuertes truenos anunciado una vez la futura tormenta que desataría en el lugar.

Ninguno se dio cuenta que había 2 personas que sonreían con emoción al ver aquel sello en la piel del joven, ya que aún estaban absortos por aquella pesadilla del que estaban presenciando.

-No...no puede...DIME QUE ES UNA MENTIRA-El grito ahogado de Ichihoshi retumba por el lugar mientras cae de rodillas, el pelirojo junto con Fudou auxilian al joven que solloza con fuerza. El moreno de larga cabellera le pide a Afuro y al ex portero que lo sujeten con fuerza porque su sed de ira exploto al ver aquel maldito sello en aquel joven que cambio su perspectiva de jugar el fútbol. Nosaka aún estaba quieto pero su rostro estaba como el resto...descongojado por la traición de aquel que apoyo al equipo inclusive en tiempos difíciles.

\- ¿Por qué Asuto...porque te convertiste en un discípulo? -La pregunta del joven chino era la misma que el público se hacía.

-Porque la fundación salva a muchas personas a través del fútbol, pero sería imposible lograrlo si ustedes interfieren con sus planes. Fueron ellos que les dieron una nueva oportunidad a muchos chicos y Marik es un ejemplo de ello...me odio a mí mismo porque en el pasado pensaba que eran los peores tal y como hacen ustedes.

-No sea idiota! De seguro esos tipos te secuestraron y te lavaron el cerebro.

-Es verdad, el Asuto que conocemos no diría esa basura para apoyarlos.

-SILENCIO-El grito provocado por el técnico del Inazuma Japón enmudece el ambiente.

-Entrenador... ¿No dirá nada de todo esto? -Fue la pregunta que hizo el defensa de cabellera larga azulada.

-Inamori...no habrá vuelta atrás luego de esto ¿Lo sabes? -La seriedad de las palabras era en contraste con la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de aquel hombre de ascendencia China.

-Desde que me pusieron el sello, la respuesta ha sido muy obvia.

-Me niego aceptar esto.

\- ¡Entrenador, por favor! No puede aceptar, así como así-Las chicas que colaboran con el equipo trataron de hacer que el adulto cambiara de opinión y rehusara la idea de que el joven abandonara el equipo.

-Acepten la realidad...a partir de ahora nuestros caminos se separan ya que estaré en contra de ustedes. De verdad son patéticos que lloren por algo tan estúpido como esto-La voz del ojiverde se vuelve más fría calando más en las mentes de sus ex compañeros. De pronto es golpeado al suelo debido al ataque de una persona que trata de asfixiarlo.

-Eres un maldito...ME VALE UNA MIERDA TODO LO QUE DIJISTE **¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A TRAICIONARNOS?** ERES UN IDIOTA POR DEJARTE CONTROLAR DE ESOS ESTÚPIDOS QUE QUIEREN ARRUINAR NUESTRO FÚTBOL-Haizaki aplicaba con fuerza al cuello de aquel chico que lo saco de la oscuridad y la venganza, le era inútil controlar las lágrimas que fluyen en su rostro. A pesar de todo, podría ver como aquellos ojos verdes sin vida de Asuto calaba su alma, como si aquel chico que iluminaba a todos ya no estaba presente.

-Suéltame...

\- ¡NO LO HARÉ!

-Si crees que con trata de asfixiarme lograras algo...estas muy equivocado.

-NO ME IMPORTA

-Acéptalo...**soy un discípulo de Orion desde ahora y para siempre**.

-TE EQUIVOCAS

-No seré compasivo, así que suéltame.

-SOBRE MI CADAV-El delantero pierde el aliento producto del fuerte golpe en su abdomen, es arrojado por la fuerza del ataque realizado por Asuto y para el resto de los nipones fue el shock por la golpiza que el traidor había cometido a su ex compañero.

Algunos decidieron auxiliar al delantero como fueron Norika, Kirina y Sakanoue; otros como Hiroto quería irse encima al traidor por lastimar al chico, pero Atsuya decido detenerlo. El resto observaron como el traidor se levanta para acomodar su ropa, así como envolver su cuello con aquel pañuelo negro.

-Te dije que no sería compasivo.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?

-No quería soltarme a las buenas...no es mi culpa-Asuto observa sin emoción como Haizaki se retorcía del dolor por golpe que le provoco, suspira con hastió y les brinda una mirada de fastidio y frialdad antes de hablar con un tono cargado de veneno.

-Les daré una advertencia como acto de buena fe: **Aléjense de la fundación** y jueguen el mundial sin problema alguno, dejen de interponerse de nuestros planes y no habrá problema alguno. Pero, si siguen de necios y obstaculizan a Orion...**entonces seré yo su verdugo.** Si tengo que eliminarlos para que Orion revolucione este mundo, entonces con gusto manchare mis manos con tal de que los deseos de mi padre y la fundación anhela puedan ser alcanzados.

Con eso dicho, Inamori se retira del lugar dejando helados a su ahora antiguo equipo por aquella amenaza. Marik que había presenciado en silencio la traición de su amigo le sigue para acompañarlo a la salida del estadio.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? -Le pregunta un poco nervioso.

-Ahora sí, me alegra por fin revelarles la verdad y corta relaciones con el enemigo.

\- ¿Seguro?

-Marik... ¿No te agrada que ya no sea parte de ese equipo?

-No es eso...es solo que... -Asuto decide calmar al joven de ojos azules revolviendo su cabellera con picardía.

-Relájate...además mira el lado bueno, pudiste debutar en el mundial como jugador de Rusia-Le sonríe tratando de animarlo.

-Es verdad, aun me cuesta tranquilizarme de la emoción por el partido. Hasta me alegre mucho que hiciéramos una técnica juntos.

-Lo sé, hasta el capitán de Perfect Spark quedo sorprendido por lo efectiva que fue.

-Es una lástima que empatáramos...yo quería que ganáramos el juego.

-Lo hicimos.

\- ¿Eh? -Marik se detiene aquella declaración.

-Puede que empatáramos el partido...pero con Inazuma Japón, tuvo su derrota en el momento que los traicione ya que para ellos, **han perdido a su amado sol**-En el instante que cae un relámpago, Asuto sonríe sombríamente mientras que sus ojos destellan oscuridad.

La lluvia hace acto de presencia en el estadio, los jugadores japoneses aún siguen shockeados por lo presenciado hasta hace poco. Una traición por parte de alguien muy querida era difícil de procesar y de olvidar.

Hikaru colapso producto del estado de shock, algunos de los conocidos del Inamori lloran por aquel cruel acto, los veteranos, así como algunos de los jugadores de temple calma decidieron mantenerse firmes y en silencio, aunque por dentro estuviesen quebrados. Pero con Ryouhei, temblaba de la furia mientras observaba por aquel lugar donde estuvo hasta hace poco el que le dio una puñalada por la espalda...se sentía frustrado por no razonar y evitar que su compañero cayera en el camino errado. Con sentimientos entrecortados grita a todo pulmón en medio de lágrimas junto a aquella tormenta que azotaba, como si aquel fenómeno meteorológico los acompañara en el dolor de todo un equipo que han perdido a su amado sol.

* * *

Mucho antes de que llegaran a la salida del estadio, un albino de ojos azules intercepta a los 2 discípulos de Orion para hablarles en privado en búsqueda de respuestas.

-Los estaba esperando.

\- ¿Capitán Froy? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? - Kuabel se sorprende a ver al hermano del presidente todavía en las instalaciones del estadio.

-Necesito respuestas...Inamori, ¿Por qué traicionaste a tu propio equipo?

-La respuesta es simple: No voy a estar con gente que interfiere los planes del que mi padre y tu hermano quieren lograr-Responde sin emoción alguna el nuevo discípulo de Orion.

-No te creo. De seguro todo esto es obra de mi hermano ¿No es así?

\- ¿Desconfías de tu propio hermano?

-Lo que no confió son sus acciones para ensuciar el fútbol que tanto amo solo por hacer negocios.

-Ya te estas pareciéndote a esos idiotas de Japón-Suspira con fastidio el ojiverde.

-Capitán...sabes que la fundación ha salvado a muchas personas brindado una segunda oportunidad, ¿Acaso es algo malo?

-No es lo malo Marik...lo que no estoy de acuerdo son sus métodos para lograrlo ya que, con ello está sacrificando el verdadero fútbol del cual he jugado desde niño y sabes que no soy el único que piensa en ello.

-Pero...

-Suficiente-La voz sombría de Asuto resuena en el pasillo, silenciando al Girikanan y asustando al pequeño del grupo.

-Vámonos Marik, esta conversación ha terminado-Con esas palabras, el joven decide macharse del lugar junto con el pequeño quien le manda una mirada de disculpa a su capitán. El albino observa con molestia al Inamori mientras empuña sus puños de enojo por todo lo que está pasando y que el culpable de todo ello sea su hermano mayor.

* * *

Más tarde en las instalaciones de la fundación, los 2 jóvenes deciden tomar un descanso lejos de todo el ajetreo que vivieron hasta hace pocas horas. Muchas emociones y situaciones costaban de digerir para los protagonistas que presenciaron aquellas situaciones y para el chico de cabellera castaño anaranjado aun procesaba todo esto.

-Ne...

\- ¿Qué sucede? -El silencio que tenía el Kuabel le pareció un tanto extraño.

\- ¿Hay algo que te molesta? Sabes que puedo ayudarte en lo que sea.

-Lo sé, es solo que...no parecía ser tú mismo cuando confrontaste a Japón.

\- ¿Aun sigues pensando en ello? -Suspira un poco cansado provocando nerviosismo en el pequeño.

-Lo siento. De verdad me alegre mucho cuando decidiste unirte a Orion y que jugáramos juntos para poder ayudar a la fundación, pero...

-No te preocupes, se lo que quieres decir así que no te mortifiques por ello-Le da una sonrisa mientras palmea la espalda del chico tratando de animarlo. Una voz madura se escucha en el pasillo del lugar interrumpiendo la conversación.

-¿Interrumpo algo?

-¡Entrenador!

-¡Padre!-Nuestro protagonista se acerca para abrazar a un hombre de cabellera castaña, así como sus ojos. Este le corresponde aquella muestra de afecto mientras sonríe a los jóvenes.

-Felicidades por jugar en el partido de hoy, hicieron un gran trabajo debutando en el mundial sobre todo tu Kuabel.

-Gracias...aunque reconozco que estaba nervioso que no lo hiciera bien-Se sonroja por el halago.

-Te equivocas, tu estilo de juego fue excelente y aquella técnica que realizaste con Asuto fue magnifica.

-Te lo dije-El nombrado sonríe con complicidad a su amigo.

-Hare mi mayor esfuerzo para jugar en mas encuentros como miembro del equipo ruso.

-No por nada fuiste elegido por el capitán de Perfect Spark.

-Por cierto, padre ¿Esta el presidente?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas, Asuto?

-Quiero entregar mi informe de la misión de hoy.

-De acuerdo, sígueme.

-Ok, nos vemos después Marik.

-Dale, quiero contar a los chicos lo increíble que estuvimos en el partido de hoy-Con eso dicho, Kuabel se retira ansioso de las anécdotas que contara a sus compañeros. Luego de esto, padre e hijo se dirigen a la oficina del presidente Girikanan para rendir informes.

-Adelante-Luego de pedir permiso, ambos ingresan a la lujosa oficina del líder de la fundación, quien los recibe con una sonrisa mientras observaba algo en su computadora.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarles, familia Inamori?-Le pregunta Bernard Girikanan, presidente de la fundación Orion.

-Mi hijo quería hablar con usted así que lo he traído. Ya hecho esto me retiro.

-¡Espera!, quédate ya que también esto es importante y quiero que lo escuches.

-Si el señor Bernard lo desea...

-Hazlo, total fue gracias a ti que tenemos un nuevo discípulo en nuestras filas-Con esas palabras, el padre del chico asiente como gesto de agradecimiento.

-Y bien ¿Qué deseas hablar, Asuto Inamori?

-La misión ha sido un éxito...Inazuma Japón ya sabe que soy su enemigo así como la amenaza de que se mantengan alejados de la fundación-Al escuchar ello, el albino de cabellera larga sonríe con satisfacción.

-Me alegra escuchar ello, de seguro que no hubo problemas ahora que tú antiguo equipo supieran de ello.

-De hecho fue un fastidio...el único coherente que acepto todo fue su entrenador, ya que el resto parecían unos idiotas que lloraban y se quejaban por mi decisión-El chico de ojos verdes suspira con desdén al recordar lo que sucedió en la mañana.

-Bueno, no los culpo. Eran tus compañeros y confiaban en ti por lo que, deben de sentirse traicionados luego de que revelaras que estas de nuestro lado.

-Es que no de ser por mi padre y por usted, seguiría de ciego y terco de luchar en contra de Orion.

-Es verdad...días atrás pensaba como ellos y ahora es lo contrario. Por cierto ¿Cómo te sientes con todos aquí?

-Es genial, la gente es amable y puedo jugar con todos los chicos así como pasar más tiempo con mi padre-La sonrisa de Inamori era sincera a pesar del contraste de sus ojos verdoso sin vida.

-Es bueno escuchar eso, por ahora ve a descansar. Te lo mereces por lograr con tu primera misión como discípulo.

-De acuerdo, ¿Vienes?-Le pregunta a Masato que le sonríe con nerviosismo.

-Lo lamento, hay algo que debo con el señor Bernard. Puedes adelantarte si quieres.

-¡Ok! Nos vemos padre, hasta luego presidente Girikanan-Asuto se retira de la oficina dejando a los adultos con rumbo desconocido. Ya en soledad, el rostro sonriente de Masato desaparece para suspirar con hastió.

-Veo que te sigue costando actuar con ese papel-Sonríe con burla Bernard mientras invita a su empleado a tomar asiento.

-Sigo sin entender porque continuar con esta farsa, ya tenemos a Asuto Inamori en nuestro poder y se volvió un discípulo.

-Lo es, pero parte de su acondicionamiento están los recuerdos que relacionan contigo ya que sigue creyendo que eres su padre.

-¿Y por qué no le decimos la verdadera identidad?

-Porque si lo hago, habrá problemas...le dije a su verdadero padre que como forma de evitar de traicionarme haría de su hijo un **discípulo de Orion**. Obviamente no haría eso a las buenas así que opte por ese camino y ahora, **ese chico es uno de los nuestros**-Sonríe con arrogancia a su invitado.

-¿Y él ya lo sabe?

-Se lo dije en la noche luego de la captura de ese chico. Para sorpresa mía, no lo tomo mal pero aun así debo vigilarlo como prevención.

-Es una lástima que el niño nunca sepa la verdadera identidad de su padre.

-Con tal de que logremos el objetivo principal-Le sirve 2 copas de vodka tanto para él como para Masato.

-¿Y esto?-Pregunta sonriente e incrédulo.

-Para brindar, obviamente.

-De seguro porque tenemos al chico de nuestro lado.

-Y porque nuestro obstáculo **ha caído en la desesperación** y **no tendrá la fuerza para seguir luchando**-Ambas copas chocan en celebración por un logro y el primero de muchos en el futuro.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Ok...2da parte lista y como dije NO ME TORTUREN POR COMO MANEJE AL CHICO COMO DISCÍPULO DE ORION! De verdad llore al ver buenos comentarios tanto aqui como en (Para que sepan, en mi perfil esta mi cuenta de esa plataforma y desean leer el fic desde allí) y en le grupo de Inazuma eleven TuT en serio gracias!**

**Sucede pues, que siento que lo de la perdida de memoria quedaría fuera de lugar para el desarrollo de nuestro prota...seria genial y daría mayor salseo que la personalidad de Asuto se mantenga lo normal SOLO que agregando oscuridad o maldad en él (Un demon vestido de angel, un lobo vestido de oveja o como sea que se imaginen)**

**Me da cosita con Marik...el peque me agrado bastante y llorare si para al final de la serie, Asuto no siga aquella amistad con él...no tiene la culpa T-T**

**Por alguna razón disfrute como no tienen idea escenas como la de Asuto revelando la marca del sello ante todos, cuando los amenaza antes de macharse y el golpe que le da a Haizaki (siento que el moreno sufrirá re-feo con la traición de Inamori en el anime...ni modo XD)**

**Ojala les guste esta parte y para la ultima se soltara la bomba de bombas! ¿Cual sera? no lo revela muajajajajajajaj y recen ya que aparentemente, se me esta dando la idea de subir un cap extra...sera sorpresa lo que se vera en ese extra, y como dije: Este fic NO tendrá un final feliz, por lo que desde ya desvanezcan la idea de que Asuto sera evangelizado y bla bla bla (Ya que como sabrán, me complicaría escribir su evangelización cosa que no quiero e.e)**

**Seria todo por hoy, así que NOS VEMOS!**


	3. Penumbras de desesperación

**Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin no me pertenece sino a Level-5...solo hago esto por diversión y hobby.**

**ACLARACIONES ANTES DE INICIAR EL CAP:**

**-¿Se acuerdan que comente que podria subir un cap bonus? pues lo hare! y ese bonus se enfocara como fue la conversión de Asuto en un discípulo de Orion**

**-En el cap anterior deje un Huevo sorpresa o Easter egg y en este cap tambien hay uno, por ende debido a ello hare un concurso: Consiste en que me digan cuales son esos Easter egg. Quien lo descubra y lo diga en los comentarios no solo responderé una pregunta en relación a este fic sino que también tendrá un saludo mio en el cap extra.**

**-Marik desconoce por completo lo que hicieron con Asuto TuT pobrecito.**

**-Este sera el cap más largo, así que prepárense que habrá una montaña de emociones y como dije desde el inicio: No hay final feliz.**

**Ahora si...disfruten del cap...**

* * *

La tormenta empeora el ambiente de toda la ciudad del país europeo, y ese clima tan turbio es similar al aura de todos los miembros del país del sol naciente. Ahora nos ubicamos en la concentración de este equipo tan silencioso debido a que les costaba procesar lo vivido en la mañana, ¿Qué paso con la alegría de querer vencer a Rusia y pasar a la siguiente fase? Se suponía que este día debía ser bueno para ellos, solo para que al final les cayeran un baldazo de agua congelada o que la cruda realidad los golpeara sin posibilidad de recuperarse.

Te preguntaras ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué el ambiente de Inazuma Japón es trémulo y sin vida? Te haré un breve recuento para no alarga esta historia que al parecer no tendrá un final feliz: El partido entre Rusia y Japón termino en un empate de 4-4, 4 personas debutaron para este mundial, siendo Kozomaru y Norika por parte de los nipones y Marik y Kuro por parte de los rusos. La sorpresa del encuentro fue la revelación de la identidad de Kuro quien era nada mas y nada menos que Asuto Inamori...si, el jugador de Inazuma Japón quien decidió jugar para Perfect Spark y no con sus compañeros de siempre ; pero las novedades no se detienen...ya finalizado el partido, Asuto no solo anuncia su renuncia al Inazuma Japón sino que se ha convertido en un discípulo de Orion con la amenaza a sus ex compañeros de no entrometerse en los planes de la fundación o él mismo los acabaría sin importa que.

El shock para los jóvenes fue tan grande que los más afectados fueron tanto Haizaki como Hikaru, siendo este ultimo victima de un desmayo producto a una crisis nerviosa por la impactante noticia. El regreso a donde residen fue entre silencio y el cúmulo de emociones por lo vivido, la mayoría creían que era una pesadilla ya que jamás de los jamases llegaron a pensar que su antiguo compañero que brillaba como el radiante sol los traicionara de forma cruel y cínica, más de uno tenían un odio inmenso hacia la fundación Orion ya que no solo raptaron a Inamori sino que usaron trucos tan bajos como control mental y ponerlo en su contra.

Ryouhei advirtió que lo dejaran solo, cosa que el mundo capto al escuchar la puerta de su habitación cerrarse con mucha fuerza peligrando su daño por el fuerte impacto que el delantero provoco; Ichihoshi fue llevado a la enfermería para que se recupere (Cosa que sus compañeros desean) y el resto se esparció ya sea en grupos o en la soledad.

Vayamos primero con nuestros veteranos, que ahora se ubican en la sala parecido a un teatro (Donde ven en los partidos). El incomodo silencio era reinado debido a que cada uno se sumía en sus propios pensamientos lleno de frustración, tristeza y dolor...pero hubo una persona que decidió expresarlo dando un fuerte golpe en la pared sin importa si se hería sus manos.e

-¿Estás loco? Deja de lastimarte-El defensa de larga cabellera detiene la locura de auto lastimarse de su capitán.

-Cállate...tu no entiendes nada-El portero estrella le da un manotazo a su amigo sin importar si lo lastimara.

-Endou, sé que estas frustrado como todos nosotros por lo que sucedió hasta hace poco, pero tampoco es motivo para que te desahogue golpeando la pared-El jugador del tornado de fuego intenta entra en razón a su mejor amigo.

-¡NO SOLO ES POR ESO! -El grito que genera calla al instante a todos de la habitación, siendo pocos que susurra el nombre del capitán con preocupación.

-No solo es por eso...es mi culpa, como capitán debía estar pendientes de todos ustedes. Debía estar mas atento con Asuto y evitar que se lo llevaran y ahora...

-No es tu culpa, ninguno de nosotros hubiera previsto todo esto-Osamu intenta consolar a su compañero.

-¡LO ES! Sabía que algo raro estaba pasando...no era el único que sospechaba que Asuto no regresaría, pero decidí ser ciego y confiar en lo que el entrenador había dicho. Fui un idiota por no ser más atento como ellos-Satoru aprieta sus puños con fuerza mientras controla sus lágrimas.

-¿Ellos? ¿De qué hablas?

-Pues...

**FLASHBACK**

La alegría y el alivio en medio del desayuno retoma al equipo luego de que su entrenador anunciara que Inamori estaba a salvo y que se demoraría en regresar para pasar tiempo con su recién encontrado padre. Solamente 2 personas no le creyeron de todo aquellas palabras del chino y siendo una de ellas quien confronta al adulto para que dijera la verdad cosa que se fracasa, el capitán del equipo se da cuenta de ello, pero prefiere callar y averiguar más tarde.

Ya en la noche, Satoru se topa con el chico de ojos grises y aprovecha la oportunidad para hablar con él.

-¿En qué puedo ayudar, capitán?

-Era para avisarte que para el partido de pasado mañana, tu tendrás la banda de capitanía ya que no jugare en ella. Así que cuento contigo para que lideres al equipo.

-Ya veo, no le fallare en nuestro último partido para pasar a la siguiente ronda-Le sonríe Nosaka al portero, pero se da cuenta que el de cabellera castaña estaba nervioso.

-¿Hay algo más que deba decirme?

-Yo...a decir verdad-En la mente del veterano estaba en lío de si preguntar acerca de la mañana, si confiar en las palabras de su entrenador o dudar como lo hace Nosaka y otro más.

-No, no es nada...que descanses-Dicho esto decide emprender su camino a su habitación, dejando absorto a Yuuma ya que le parecía extraño lo que acababa de suceder.

Ya en su habitación, Endou agradece que no tiene que compartir con nadie por lo que se desliza de donde se apoyaba que en este caso seria la puerta de su dormitorio, cierra sus puños mientras apoya su cabeza sobre su rodilla fretada al susurrar:

-Espero que el entrenador este en lo cierto...que Asuto esté bien con su padre. No soportaría si Orion pone sus manos en él...Dios, que él regrese con nosotros para seguir jugando en el mundial.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

-Debí preguntarle a Nosaka de ello...pero fuí un cobarde y decidí creer en las palabras de nuestro técnico.

-Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué el entrenador nos mentiría de esa forma?-La pregunta que se hace Fudou era la misma que se hace algunos de los chicos del lugar.

-Creo que sería para evitar que nos alteremos estando a días del partido con Rusia.

-Aun así Kiyama, no tenía derecho de mentirnos.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Fudou, por lo menos tenía que decir a nosotros que a los más jóvenes.

-Sin importar si el entrenador nos dijera o no de ello, no podríamos hacer nada ya que éramos inconsciente de lo que le hubiere pasado a Inamori.

-Es verdad, nunca pensamos que Orion pondría sus ojos en él para que tomarán tales riesgos como secuestrarlo y volverlo su discípulo.

-Hay algo que sigo sin entender.

-¿Qué es, Osamu?-Pregunta el defensa veloz el equipo.

-¿Por qué Orion lo tomaría para volverlo un discípulo? Digo, no es un jugador tan fuerte, pero tampoco era una amenaza para eliminarlo.

-Creo que es porque si es una amenaza para sus planes

-¿A qué te refieres Afuro?

-De todos nosotros exceptuando a Endou, Inamori era quién imponía el querer confrontar contra todo los planes de esa fundación. Además de Nosaka, Inamori contribuyó para que Ichihoshi abdicara a la fundación luego de que retomara su verdadera esencia.

-Es verdad, a la fundación le sería provechoso tomar a aquel que provocó que su discípulo mas fiel renunciara a ellos y usarlo a su antojo.

-Goenji tiene razón, pero...si Inamori se volvió discípulo ¿Por qué no regresó al equipo para que llevar cabo la misión de destruirnos desde adentro?

-Es más obvia la respuesta.

-Dínosla, Atsuya-La mirada del mayor de los gemelos se vuelve filosa mientras a su mente llega el recuerdo de su hermano Shirou como el traidor del equipo.

-Para debilitar el equipo, esos tipos creen que podemos caer si usa Inamori en nuestra contra. Somos el mayor obstáculo y que pudiera traicionarnos de la manera como lo hizo trajo la mayor satisfacción para ellos: Desesperar al equipo a punto de caer en la desesperanza. Un rival débil es perfecto para eliminarlo del camino

La lógica que menciono el delantero de la bufanda puso en conocimiento lo que planeo Orion a controlar al mediocampista, las mentes del resto se pusieron en blanco luego de escuchar tal moción.

-La mayoría del equipo les afectó la traición de Inamori...con ver a Haizaki, Ichihoshi y los que son cercanos al chico es la prueba clara de la estocada que la fundación ha hecho para sacarnos del camino.

-Tiene mas sentido...cumplieron con lo que habían pactado.

-Lo que no hizo Ichihoshi o cualquier esbirro de la fundación, con Inamori fue su as ganadora para ponernos en jaque.

-Tsk, este FFI no solo nos está lastimando físicamente, sino que nos atacó la moral que será difícil de reponer-Akio suspira con fastidio mientras a escondida acaricia el tobillo donde esta la lesión que lo dejaría por fuera de futuros encuentros.

-Orion es de temer...¿Cómo podemos hacerle frente?-El susurro de Satoru se interrumpe con la llamada via streaming de alguien, Shuuya decide contestar aquel llamado que resulto ser...

-Tiempo sin verlos chicos.

-¿Kidou?-El reconocido estratega japonés de ojos rojos los saluda con su sonrisa, cosa que no dura por mucho al observar los rostros decaídos de sus compañeros por lo que decide ponerse serio.

-Algo sucedió ¿Verdad?

-Tienes razón, uno muy grave que tambalea el destino de continuar o no con el FFI.

-Soy todo oídos-Entre Terumi y Goenji ponen a Yuuto al día de lo sucedido, desde los diferentes partidos que se han enfrentado desde que el joven estratega dejo el equipo hasta lo de esta mañana que fue el vs con Rusia y la traición del mediocampista de ojos verdes.

-Ya veo-Susurra Kidou luego de escuchar las novedades, admitía que quedó sin hablar al enterarse que Inamori los traicionara estando de lado del enemigo.

-¿Cómo esta el resto?-Era una pregunta estúpida, pero temía escuchar lo que por su mente imaginaba, el ver los rostros de dolor de Endou y de furia en Atsuya confirma sus temores.

-Los mas afectados de todo esto fueron los compañeros del equipo de Inamori, Ichihoshi y Haizaki-El pensamiento del chico de goggles se detuvo al escuchar que el moreno de larga cabellera fuese el mas golpeado, tenia suerte que nadie notara en la videollamada que sus manos apretaron por fuerza.

-Entiendo...así que Orion uso una carta para atacarnos de forma tan baja-Susurra con frustración mientras sus ojos cierran con fuerza.

-¿Qué harán? ¿Se dejarán vencer así de fácil? ¿Permitiremos que ellos se queden con Inamori mientras se roban nuestro amado fútbol?-Las preguntas que hace el japonés sorprende a todos del lugar, el silencio deja que la mentes de cada uno formule las respuestas que los invitan a reflexionar por lo que ha, estar y pueda suceder.

-Endou...si tú me has enseñado que no podemos rendirnos frente a las dificultades, dime ¿Qué te impide luchar por este problema? Porque el Endou que conozco decidiría enfrentar a esos tipos y rescatar a Inamori a como dé lugar y liberarlo del control de Orion.

El capitán se sorprende de las palabras de su amigo, observa a la nada con recordar todo lo que ha vivido, los obstáculos que logró esquivar y triunfar. Se levanta con una nueva mirada mientras limpia las lágrimas que fluyeron por su rostro en lo que sonríe como siempre lo ha hecho.

-Es verdad, no podemos estar lamentando cuando podemos aprovechar en encontrar la forma de salvar a Asuto de las garras de Orion. Lo mismo va para nuestro amado futbol...no permitiré que esos tipos roben mas de lo que han hecho. Ganaremos este FFI y haremos que nuestro mediocampista regrese con nosotros por cualquier modo.

La nueva determinación del capitán hace meollo en los corazones de los miembros, con ver como sonríen ante las palabras de su líder renueva por lo menos una esperanza para 7 personas, el estratega se alegra al ver las energías renovadas de todos, pero había algo que le preocupaba por lo que decide callar para no arruinar el ambiente de sus compañeros.

* * *

En el gimnasio del lugar de concentración, un moreno de cabellera gris golpea con todas sus fuerzas un saco de boxeo. Cada golpe que daba a aquel objeto liberaba el cúmulo de sentimientos que reside en su ser, se imaginaba como ataca con gran furia a cada miembro de la fundación por arrebatar todo: El buen fútbol, la diversión de los partidos, a los miembros que tuvieron que abandonar por las lesiones provocadas por los discípulos de aquella organización, por secuestrar y forzar a Asuto a convertirse en su enemigo. A pesar de que estaba concentrado en lo suyo, no se dio cuenta que había alguien que observaba el espectáculo de ira que proporcionaba el delantero demoníaco.

-Si eso fuera una persona, lo habrías dejado puré-La sarcástica voz de un joven de cabellera rebelde grisácea resuena por el recinto, deteniendo el ejercicio que Ryouhei realizaba en lo que le envía una mirada mortal a su visitante.

-¿Qué parte de "Déjenme solo" no entiendes?-Pregunta con tanto filo Haizaki.

-Sabes que no soy de hacer caso a los demás...además algo me decía que necesitas con quien desahogar, pero veo que ese saco está haciendo su trabajo.

-Si vienes con otra de tus bromas, será mejor que ni lo intentes al menos que quieras terminar como ese saco.

-Amenázame lo que quieras...total, dices eso a la persona equivocada-La mirada que Hiroto le da al chico era tan seria que perdió todo sentimiento negativo que rodea a su persona.

-¿Qué quieres?

-No volveré a repetirlo.

-No gritare a los cuatros vientos si eso es lo que quieres.

-No soy de esos...¿Crees que revelaré cualquier joda a alguien?-El silencio de Haizaki duda si darle la razón o no.

-Tsk...me da igual.

-Sé que quieres dejarlo salir. Tarde o temprano explotarás y no habrá nadie para evitarlo. O declaras o te rompes y déjame decirte que eso ultimo lo quieres evitar a toda costa ¿O me equívoco? -El moreno agarra con furia el cuello del suéter de Kira mientras lo mira con ira y odio.

-¿CREES QUE CON DECIR TODA ESA MIERDA SOLUCIONARÁ TODO LO QUE ESTA PASANDO?

-Es normal sentirse débil, créeme que lo sé por experiencia-El jugador del tatuaje de trueno ni se inmuta por el ataque que su compañero hace a su persona.

-¡NO SOY DÉBIL, MALDITA SEA!

-NI SI QUIERA EL MÁS FUERTE PUEDE SOPORTAR LA CARGAS QUE TIENES HAIZAKI-En un momento de rabia, Hiroto golpea en el rostro del delantero y se echa hacia atrás mientras trata de recuperar el aliento.

-Maldito...

-Insúltame todo lo quieras, a final de cuentas sabes que tengo razón-El de ojos rojo pálido observa cómo se levanta el moreno de larga cabellera mientras lo ignora y decide seguir descargando su furia en el saco de boxeo. Después de un incómodo silencio del cual solo se escucha el sonido del golpetear en aquel objeto, Hiroto suspira con hastió.

-Escuche de alguien decir que Inamori te ayudó a que recuperarás la pasión de jugar.

-¿Y eso qué?

-Tu estabas en la oscuridad por la venganza y el odio, pero que fue gracias a ese chico que te ayudó a que dejaras ese camino...Tu lo consideras como la luz que te salvo de la oscuridad-Haizaki se detiene al escuchar esto último y tiembla por el cumulo de emociones que quiere explotar en cualquier segundo.

-No me equívoco ¿Verdad? No me sorprendería...Inamori tiene algo que se parece a nuestro portero capitán...irradian un aura en la que te hace creer que se puede lograr algo...y eso fastidia, pero ayuda a la vez.

-Cállate.

-Puedes negar lo que quieras, pero sabes que lo digo es la verdad.

-¡CÁLLATE!- Ryouhei se voltea para encarar al chico, Kira tuvo que reprimir el asombro al ver el rostro del moreno: Lagrimas fluyendo como cascadas en sus mejillas, los labios con signos de mordisqueo y su piel perlada por el sudor de realizar aquella actividad.

-Tú...-Susurra con leve preocupación el de corta cabellera rebelde grisácea.

-NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAS...ESE TIPO...Asuto...ese maldito... ¿CÓMO PUDO DEJARSE ENGAÑAR?-Haizaki reprime el ahogo del llanto tratando de ser fuerte para no romperse.

-Es porque Inamori es demasiado ingenuo que desconoce la malicia. No es como nosotros que podemos ver lo blanco y negro de las cosas.

-Aun así, ese idiota-Su cuerpo tiembla de tan solo recordar aquellos ojos verdes carentes de brillo, aquellos ojos que traduce oscuridad y la nada.

-Dime, ¿Le harás caso a Inamori? ¿Te rendirás así nada más? Porque si hay algo que sé es que tu desafías cualquier cosa y sin importar nada, aunque fuese en contra de las reglas.

-¿Cuál es tu maldito punto?

-Mi punto es, acabar con esos estúpidos que se atrevieron a meterse con nosotros y nuestra diversión con el fútbol. Y quiero que tú participes en esa fiesta, dudo mucho que rechaces una perfecta oportunidad de devolverles el favor por jodernos el FFI y usar a Inamori como su marioneta-La sonrisa de burla y malicia en Hiroto le sorprende al moreno al escuchar una proposición demasiado buena para su gusto, aunque lo negara.

-Me imagino que toda esa energía que usaste en ese saco, lo traspasarás a los que causaron el cambio del chico, sería interesante ese espectáculo, ¿No lo crees?-La imaginación de Haizaki hace lo suyo al escuchar esas palabras de su compañero, por lo que limpia su demacrado rostro y se palmea con fuerza para sacar lo negativo de su ser.

-Que interesante...je, ¿Cuándo comenzamos? -La sonrisa demoníaca de Ryouhei aparece en su rostro mientras sus ojos emiten un brillo depredador.

-_Una vez que te rescatemos, tendremos una larga charla y me cobraré por tu estupidez...Asuto._

* * *

Ya entrada de aquella tormentosa noche, en la enfermería del lugar de concentración de este equipo, un chico de cabellera azul se despierta luego de estar inconsciente por 5 horas.

-Qué bueno que despertaras-A Hikaru le costó visualizar la vista debido a que recién estaba consciente, luego de unos minutos observa a sus acompañantes.

-¿Nosaka y Sakanoue? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-Estábamos preocupados luego de que te desmayaras.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-5 horas...ya es de noche-Yuuma observa como el volante de cabello azul suspira de forma abatida.

-¿Cómo...están lo demás?-El tono de voz que usa es baja y temblante. Ambos jugadores se observan entre sí temiendo responder.

-Todos tomaron rutas distintas...Haizaki amenazo que lo dejaran solo, los veteranos junto con los del Eisei Gakuen, Fubuki y Fudou están en una reunión y en cuanto a los de Inakuni...parece ser que tuvieron una junta de emergencia o algo así.

-Ya veo-Susurra pasivamente al escuchar al chico de ojos grises el paradero de sus compañeros.

-El entrenador se encerró en su habitación, mientras que las managers, el entrenador físico y Li pues...como están preocupados por todos-Noboru completa el reporte que el de cabellera rosa había dicho. La mirada de Ichihoshi era baja mientras que sus manos aprietan con fuerza la tela de las sabanas mientras las lágrimas surgen de sus ojos.

-Es mi culpa-El susurro del ex discípulo de orion era inaudible para el libero, pero no para Nosaka.

-Ichihoshi

-Es verdad...desde que vi esa nota de Asuto, mi mente alertó de que algo raro estaba sucediendo. Orion lo capturó porque saben que deje de ser un discípulo...si tan solo hubiese previsto esto, yo...

-Nadie tiene visión del futuro para prever las cosas, ni tú ni yo ni nadie más sabe lo que piensa esa organización así que nadie es culpable-Nosaka toma los hombros de su compañero para hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Pero...

-Él tiene razón, ninguno del equipo presentía que ellos tomarían a Inamori para su antojo.

-Lo de dice Sakanoue es cierto...no podemos seguir lamentando por esto o si no les daremos el gusto a ellos. Es verdad que fue un golpe bajo el que él nos traicionara y esté de parte de la fundación, pero no les daremos la razón y salvaremos a Inamori a como dé lugar para enfocarnos en ser los mejores del mundo.

-Nosaka-Susurra Hikaru al escuchar las palabras motivadoras del segundo capitán del equipo, el libero pelirojo decide callar por el bien de Ichihoshi.

-Por ahora es mejor que descanses y lo que sucedió hoy, no nos afectará en nada para avanzar la siguiente ronda. Salvaremos a Inamori y haremos que recupere su verdadero yo.

-Tienes razón...usare todo lo que sé de la fundación para salvar a Asuto..._Tal y como lo hizo conmigo. -_Esto último lo dice para sí mismo mientras limpia aquellas gotas saladas para tratar de al menos sonreír a sus colegas.

-De acuerdo, entonces te dejamos.

-Ok, hasta mañana.

-Descansa Ichihoshi.

-Lo mismo para ustedes-Una vez fuera de la enfermería, ambos se dirigen a sus perspectivas habitaciones...o eso creía Yuuma ya que su acompañante se detiene.

-No debiste mentirle.

-¿De qué hablas, Sakanoue?-La mirada del pelirojo era impasible cosa que se da cuenta el chico de ojos grises.

-No tienes idea de cómo contraatacar a esa organización, y menos de como salvar a Inamori del control de esos tipos ¿O me equivoco?

-No sé por qué dices eso.

-¡LO SABES!

-¿Eh?

-Dijiste todo eso para que la carga de Ichihoshi fuera ligera...te diste cuenta cómo se puso cuando Inamori mostró ese sello en su frente y fue tanto el shock que quedó inconsciente por el colapso nervioso-El silencio del pelirosa puso nervioso al pelirojo.

-No hay forma de recuperar a Inamori al menos que lo liberemos del control mental que le pusieron esos tipos y dudo que sepas como hacerlo.

-¿Y el punto es?

-¿Podremos enfrentar a un enemigo que literalmente tiene el poder de controlar el mundo? Somos muy jóvenes para estar metidos en una situación muy peligrosa. Muchos tuvieron que dejar el equipo por las lesiones que esos discípulos causaron por estar en medio de sus planes...quiero salvar a Inamori pero ¿A qué costo? No quiero ver a nadie más sufrir o lastimarse solo porque somos un estorbo para esos tipos.

Noboru saca toda su frustración tratando inútilmente de no llorar, dejando mudo a Nosaka, por lo que en silencio decide macharse dejando solo al libero que solloza en voz baja para no llamar la atención. Una vez en su habitación, Yuuma se acuesta en su cama mientras los tormentosos recuerdos de esta mañana inundan en su mente, así como aquella pregunta que Sakanoue le hizo.

**_-¿Podremos enfrentar a un enemigo que literalmente tiene el poder de controlar el mundo?_**

-No sé...enfrentar a un enemigo tan fuerte y peligroso...es algo que yo ni sé-Susurra Nosaka tratando de ser fuerte ante las amenazantes lágrimas que quieren salir de sus ojos.

* * *

En los pasillos de la concentración, 2 jóvenes caminan con normalidad a pesar de que uno de ellos estuviera cabizbajo, cosa que a su acompañante le fastidiaba un poco.

-No sé que pueda hacer, los chicos están deprimidos y todo este caos con Orion todavía es algo confuso.

-Tsk...que se pongan de ese modo no ayudara mucho.

-¿Qué no te molesta lo que está pasando?-Norika le manda una mirada de molestia a Kozomaru por su actitud.

-Tampoco estaré llorando como mocoso solo porque Asuto nos traicionó. Él fue muy idiota dejándose engatusar del enemigo y por su culpa todo el mundo está perdido.

-Pero...

-Pero nada, escúchame muy bien...Estoy aquí, no...sí estamos aquí es para ayudar al equipo a pasar las siguientes rondas del FFI y solo nos enfocaremos en ello. Salvar a Asuto será un gran obstáculo y más con los que han dicho los demás, esa organización es peligrosa y no arriesgare mi vida y la del resto por traer a ese tonto de regreso.

-Aun así...

-¿Qué prefieres? ¿Ir a donde están ellos y que te capturen por salvarlo? Tu misma lo escuchaste, no dudara ya sean ordenes de esos tipos o por sí mismo con hacernos daño porque para él, somos una piedra del camino de esa fundación.

Aquella declaración de Sasuke le sorprendió, aun así, le entristecía que su amigo se convirtiera en el enemigo del equipo. Ella deseaba más que nada jugar a lado del chico de ojos verdes, no tenerlo en el bando contrario y siendo la persona contraria al que tanto apreciara.

De pronto, Sasuke le pone la mano en su boca como gesto de que no hiciera ruido. Norika pensaba en reclamar, pero la voz de un adulto la alerta para esconderse y decide hacerle caso a su amigo.

-Así es...Asuto Inamori se convirtió en discípulo de Orion, el mismo presidente me lo confirmó hace 2 días.

-_¿El entrenador lo sabía?_ -Era el pensamiento de la chica al escuchar la conversación que tenía el chino con alguien en el teléfono.

-Nadie sabía de ello, me abstuve de no pronunciar nada como me lo dijiste...si, lo sé. Aunque hubo uno de ellos que no cayó en mis palabras, de suerte no indago nada de mi mentira.

-_¿Mentira?_-Los ojos de la fémina se abren de sorpresa ignorando como la mirada del delantero castaño se oscurece.

-_Lo sabía..._

-Si tan solo supieran como fueron los rostros de todo el equipo al saber la verdad, el mismo Inamori reveló toda la información y acepté su renuncia para evitar mayores problemas para **ellos**. Pero sabes cómo son esos niños de renuentes, por lo que tarde o temprano harán lo que sea para recuperar al traidor-La sangre de uno de ellos se heló al ver el sonriente rostro del entrenador durante la conversación.

-_Acaso...¿El entrenador está...?-_Antes de que pudiera completar su pensamiento, Kozomaru la lleva a un lugar lejano para que nadie ni siquiera el entrenador los escucharan.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Bien? ¿Define eso ahora que escuchamos esa conversación?-La portera se altera tratando de procesar lo recién ocurrido.

-Escúchame bien...

-Tenemos que decirles a los demás-Antes de que pudiera avanzar, el chico retiene el brazo de ella impidiendo cumplir su cometido

-Ni te atrevas a decirles...

-Pero

-¡NADA!-El grito del castaño la asusta un poco.

-Escúchame muy bien y no lo repetiré...**Mantente callada y no le dirás a nadie** y lo repito, **A NADIE **del equipo, ni a las chicas ni a nadie ya sea conocido o no. No permitiré que la moral de todos decaiga si decides revelar lo que acabamos de escuchar, ya tenemos suficiente con lo de Asuto para que vengas y lo empeores...¿Entendido?

-Pero...

-¿ENTENDIDO?-La mirada y voz de furia de Sasuke le quita las ganas de Umihara a cometer con su idea de revelar lo que escucharon. Ella con dolor decide hacerle caso en lo que asiente con su cabeza.

-Actúa normal, **que nadie sospeche** y procura con lo que harás o dirás. O serás la responsable de que el equipo quede por fuera del FFI, así que **nuestro destino está en tus manos o más bien en lo que dirás**...así que cuida tus palabras o acciones...

Diciendo o más bien advirtiendo esto, Sasuke se retira con enojo a su habitación, dejando sola a la portera que lucha por no llorar ya que ahora está en una encrucijada sin salida alguna.

* * *

3 días después de los sucesos en aquel partido, en las instalaciones de la fundación Orion, un chico de cabellera negra y ojos verdes camina por los pasillos de su nuevo hogar con despreocupación, o eso creía ya que se topa con las siluetas de 2 personas que logra identificar.

-Fubuki, señor Shinjou...que sorpresa verlos aquí-Los nombrados se voltean y se sorprende a ver quién los llamaba...o bueno, uno de ellos decidió no manifestar emoción.

-¿Inamori? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Además de que luces algo diferente-El gemelo de cabellera plateada estaba sorprendido al ver al nipón en el edificio de la organización.

-**Ahora pertenezco a la fundación**-Aquella declaración los dejan fuera de sí, sobre todo el hermano de Atsuya.

-_Así que lo que dijo el presidente fue verdad_-La mirada de Takuma se endurece por segundo al notar el brillo carente del chico que conoció desde su llegada al país.

-¿Pertenecer? Eso significa que...

-**Así es**-La sonrisa de Asuto se tuerce por unos segundos cuando levanta el flequillo y les revela aquel sello tatuado en su piel. Shirou quedó perplejo al ver aquella marca en la persona menos pensada. La mano derecha del presidente trata de mantenerse impasible al ver aquella insignia que marcaba la nívea dermis de aquel joven.

-¿Cómo...es posible?-Susurra impactado el de ojos claros.

-No tengo mucho de ser un discípulo-Lo dice como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Qué hay de los demás?

-Ya lo saben, en el partido con Rusia revelé la verdad y les advertí que se alejaran de la fundación o habría consecuencias...total el presidente estuvo de acuerdo con ello-Los ojos de Shirou se abren al escuchar tal declaración.

-¿Lo...saben?

-Como sea, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? -Para el defensa, le aterraba un poco en ver esos ojos verdes sin vida de ex jugador de Japón.

-Pues yo...

-El joven Fubuki **se ha convertido en un discípulo de Orion** así como lo es usted, joven Inamori-Shinjou responde en el lugar del Shirou, sorprendiéndolo.

-¿En serio? ¡Es genial! Bienvenido seas, Fubuki-La sonrisa que brinda Asuto hacia constaste con la frialdad de aquellos ojos verdosos.

-Gracias...supongo-Susurra Fubuki mientras fuerza una sonrisa, cosa que el adulto se da cuenta y decide ignorarlo.

-Ya que el joven Inamori está presente, ¿Puedes darle un recorrido por las instalaciones?

-¡Claro! de suerte me hicieron eso no hace mucho, aunque hay lugares que desconozco por completo.

-Solo importa lo necesario.

-De acuerdo. Por cierto, señor Shinjou muchas gracias por ayudar con la búsqueda de mi padre.

-Así que se reencontraron ¿Verdad?

-Si, si estoy en Orion fue gracias a él-La mirada del adulto se endurece lo cual, el recién llegado se da cuenta pero decide callar, algo que ignora por completo un sonriente Inamori.

-Ya veo. Siendo más, me retiro-Con un gesto silencioso, se despide de los jóvenes dejándolos solos. Tuvieron el recorrido del cuál el de cabellera negra indica algunos lugares para que el joven de nieve pueda familiarizarse, una vez hecho eso, ambos deciden tomar un descanso en los jardines del edificio.

-_Asi que...los demás lo saben_-Fubuki observaba con sigilo el nuevo aspecto de su nuevo "compañero", aun le inquietaba esos ojos verdes que carecían de brillo y vida.

-Ne Fubuki...

-¿Qué sucede, Inamori?

-Se que sonará algo extraño, pero...¿Puedo ver la marca que te pusieron?-El de ojos grisáceo le extrañaba como el chico le tuteaba con confianza, cosa que diferenciaba por completo del antiguo de aquel joven. Además de que se sentía alertado por aquella petición.

-¿Por qué?

-Curiosidad, además te mostré la mía por lo que sería una equivalencia justa ¿No lo crees?-La sonrisa que le brinda a su acompañante le genera inseguridad.

-_¿Qué rayos te hicieron esos tipos en ti? ¿Acaso me harán lo mismo? Tengo que preguntarle eso al señor Shinjou._

-No creo que quieras ver, pero te puedo decirte donde esta para que te lo imagines-La sonrisa de Shirou era una mezcla de nervios y forzado, tenía suerte que su acompañante no se diera cuenta, o eso es lo que más deseaba. Pero le asusto mucho que aquellos ojos vacíos de brillo le mirada con intensidad, como si estuviera observando su alma o más allá.

-Me rindo...si no quieres, no tengo porqué obligarte-Asuto se levanta de su asiento mientras suspira con decepción.

-Como sea, me alegra mucho que te nos unas. Ojalá nos llevemos bien-Le sonríe mientras da la vuelta para marcharse.

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué sucede?

-Me gustaría, si es que puedes...no revelar a los chicos que me volví un discípulo de Orion-La mirada de Shirou se oscurece por recordar la última vez que vio a su hermano y no de la forma que quería cuando decidió marcharse del equipo.

-¿Nadie lo sabe?-El rostro de Asuto es de sorpresa por lo que estaba escuchando.

-Sería lo mejor, quiero ser yo quién se los revele en el momento apropiado.

-De acuerdo...si eso quieres, no hay problema.

-Te lo agradezco-Le sonríe de alivio y ve como el de cabello negro se aleja del lugar. Suspira un poco en lo que observa el cielo con preocupación mientras trata de controlar el cúmulo de emociones que reside en su interior.

-_¿Por qué Inamori traicionó al equipo? Dijo que fue por la ayuda de su padre...entonces ¿Su padre es un funcionario de la fundación?. Esto es grave, ojalá los otros estén bien…Atsuya ojalá no les hayas contado a los demás de lo que hice...es por tu bien y el del equipo lo que estoy haciendo._

Lo que ignora Fubuki es aquella sonrisa irónica que lleva Asuto mientras recuerda como en la conversación, Shirou llevo su mano a su hombro derecho inconscientemente cuando trataba de evitar mostrar aquella marca.

* * *

Durante aquellos 3 días, los ánimos de Inazuma Japón eran bajos sobretodo para lo miembros de Inakuni Raimon que aún les costaba aceptar la cruel realidad de su ex compañero.

Aquella mañana normal, todos o más bien algunos esperaban el desayuno.

-Sigo sin aceptar esto.

-Gojin, lo mejor aceptarlo por más doloroso que sea.

-!No señor!

-Kirina tiene razón-gosu

-Sé que es difícil aceptarlo, pero no tenemos otra opción-El dueño de la gorra trata de sonreír, aunque fuese forzado.

-Esos malditos de Orion pagarán caro por arrebatarnos a Asuto.

-Pero ¿Cómo? No sabemos qué fue lo que le hicieron para que cambiara su personalidad.

-Además, son muy peligrosos-gosu

-Es cierto. Si vamos directo, no solo estaremos en problemas, sino que estaríamos arriesgando al equipo por nuestro egoísmo por salvar a nuestro amigo.

Los 4 chicos estaban desanimados, hasta que la voz de alguien los llama tanto a ellos como al resto del equipo.

-Todo el mundo, escúchenme que esto es muy importante-El capitán portero se pone en el centro del comedor llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

-Sé que estamos en una situación delicada ahora mismo. Han pasado 3 días desde que...uno de lo nuestros abandonó el equipo.

-Más bien, nos traicionó.

-Todo sabemos de eso Kozomaru, y es todavía difícil aceptar esta realidad. Es doloroso el hecho de pensar que Asuto nos diera la espalda para estar con el enemigo que quiere robar nuestra diversión de los partidos-Endou podía visualizar los rostros tristes de muchos de sus compañeros, pero no le impidió seguir con su discurso.

-No sabemos porque Orion nos quitó a nuestro compañero y el porqué de ello, pero...¿Acaso esto nos impedirá en algo? Han sido 3 días difíciles de superar, créanme que aún me cuesta procesar lo que sucedió. Sin embargo, luego de pensar y hablar con algunos, llegue a una conclusión.

-¿Qué...conclusión?-Algunos notaron como los ojos castaños de Satoru brillaban de determinación.

-Ellos se metieron con el equipo equivocado, puede que perdiéramos esta ronda, pero el juego sigue y lucharemos para lograr todo.

-Pero, ¿Podremos continuar a pesar de todo esto?

-Será difícil en estos momentos, aun así confío en cada uno de ustedes que seguirán luchando para lograr por lo que han estado desde que iniciamos este viaje. No dudaré y caminaré para lograr el objetivo principal...Ser los mejores de todo el mundo, y no podré hacerlo solo.

-Capitan-Susurraba la mayoría de jóvenes mientras que los veteranos sonríen al escuchar las palabras del portero estrella.

-Pero...esto no será el único objetivo que lograremos, Orion se equivocó a meterse con un equipo unido y tengo la Fe de que llegaremos a la final **todos juntos**.

-¿Eso significa?

-Así es...Lograremos triunfar este FFI, protegeremos nuestro amado deporte y recuperaremos a Asuto Inamori de esos tipos. Iniciamos esto con él y llegaremos hacia el final con él de un modo u otro.

-¿Pero cómo? Ellos le hicieron algo para tenerlo bajo su control.

-Es verdad Kirina, no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos con esa organización. Pero si seguimos tristes o desesperanzados, no lograremos nada y perderemos todo: El ser los mejores del mundo, el fútbol y a Asuto y no permitiré que se salgan con la suya. Pero no poder hacer esto solo...¿Quién está conmigo?.

El silencio inunda el comedor ya que aun procesaba aquel discurso que Endou había dado. ¿Enfrentar a esa organización que es peligrosa? ¿Salvar a alguien que los traicionó? ¿Es posible hacer todo esto?

-Cuenta con nosotros, Endou-Kazemaru representaba a los veteranos dando su apoyo.

-Je, esto será divertido así que me uno.

-Si es para salvar a nuestro amigo, cuente con nosotros.

-Daré lo mejor de mi para salvarlo, si tengo que usar todo mi conocimiento de Orion, lo haré con gusto.

-Traeremos a ese idiota, aunque sea por la fuerza.

-No dejaremos que se salgan con la suya, así que cuenta con mi apoyo capitán.

Uno a uno va dando su aceptación en lo que desea el capitán de Inazuma. A pesar de que estaba en contra, el libero tuvo que unirse a ellos a duras penas mientras que los recién llegados deciden mantenerse al margen.

-Gracias chicos, sé que no será fácil pero podemos con cualquier reto. Así que...¡Vamos a entrenar!-Con esto dicho, el equipo decide poner en marcha a la cancha para poder fortalecer y crear nuevas técnicas ya que ahora tienen en mente un nuevo objetivo: Salvar a Asuto.

Ya en la noche, el personal estaba agotado por el fuerte entrenamiento que se sometieron; solo que en novedades estaban la ausencia del su entrenador y que Li decidiera participar en la práctica ya que también quiere ayudarlos con el tema de Inamori.

-Estuviste distraída-gosu

-Él tiene razón, ¿Estás bien?

-S..si, solo que todo esto me es nuevo y apenas me acostumbro a ello.

-No te preocupes, lo importante es que no te excedas tanto-Lo que nadie notó los miembros de Inakuni Raimon fue la severa mirada que Sasuke tenía sobre la portera.

Luego de una tranquila cena, cada quien tenían en mente ir a descansar...o eso creían.

-¿Qué se supone que es?-Pregunta Kira al ver un extraño objeto en una de las mesas del comedor.

-¿Qué raro?, ¿Alguien vio esto cuando cenamos?

-Ni idea...

-¿Qué sucede?

-Capitán, Hiroto encontró un objeto en unas de las mesas del comedor.

-¿Y saben qué clase de objeto es?

-Parece ser de esos que proyectan holograma.

-¿Cómo lo sabes Hikaru?

-Porque una vez vi uno de esos en...imposible-El resto estaba intrigado por lo que el de cabellera azul no dio la oración completa.

-El único lugar donde vi ese tipo de cosas...fue en la fundación Orion-Con tan solo escuchar ese nombre, se pusieron en alerta.

-¿Qué rayos planean esta vez?

-¿Estuvieron aquí? ¿Cuándo?

-De seguro fue mientras estábamos entrenando.

-¿Y qué haremos con esto?

-Mejor lo eliminemos, esto me da mala espina-Con esa resolución, deciden deshacerse de aquel objeto, pero al tocarlo aparece una luz proyectándose a una pared del lugar.

-Hola, Inazuma Japón...tiempo sin verlos-Los rostros de los nombrados se contraen de sorpresa al ver la figura de un chico de estatura promedio, cabello negro, ojos verdes que carece de brillo y vistiendo con un chándal blanco en detalles negro y verde mientras que su cuello es adornado con un pañuelo negro.

-Imposible-Era el pensamiento de todos a reconocer la identidad de aquel joven que sonríe de forma complaciente.

-Si ven este mensaje, es porque encontraron el dispositivo que ingrese al comedor de su residencia. Quería saludarlos en lo que entrenaban, pero sería aburrido interrumpirlos por lo que es mejor dejarles este mensaje que grabe ayer.

-¿Él estuvo aquí?-La impresión en sus rostros era de poema.

-Primero que nada, los felicito por pasar a la siguiente fase. Rusia también pasó, pero dudo que me llamen para jugar con ellos, pero si es en contra de ustedes...no estaría mal jugar nuevamente.

-Había olvidado que Perfect Spark también pasaron a la siguiente ronda-Susurró Hikaru.

-¿Significa que jugaremos otra vez con ellos?

-Dependera de los resultados de los siguientes partidos-Nosaka responde ante la duda de Kirina.

-Y como regalo de felicitación, les daré una valiosa sorpresa.

-Dudo que sea un regalo bueno para nosotros-Dice algo nervioso el moreno de cabello azul.

-**No soy el único traidor en el equipo-**8 palabras los deja sin aliento.

-Así como lo oyen, en su equipo hay 3 miembros que son de Orion y uno de ustedes no está presente además de mí.

-¿QUÉ RAYOS?

-Es mentira...es de locos pensar eso.

-Orion no solo manipula a Asuto sino que también dice estupideces.

-Digan lo que quieran, sé qué pensarán que lo digo es falso, pero como gesto de buena voluntad les diré la identidad de uno de ellos-La sonrisa que brinda Inamori les daba un mal augurio.

Una imagen aparece al lado de discípulo, uno que les resulta muy familiar y la sangre de cierta persona le helada en su cuerpo: Un chico de estatura promedio, cabello plateado, ojos grises azulado y piel blanca.

-¿Por...qué?-Susurró asustado un chico parecido al de la imagen solo que el cabello es anaranjado.

-**Me complace anunciar que Shirou Fubuki es oficialmente un discípulo de Orion**. -La preocupación que reinaba antes desapareció cuando aquellas crudas palabras resonaron de los labios de Inamori...el mundo de la escuadra azul se desmoronó al revelarse la cruel verdad.

-En cuanto a la identidad de los otros 2, no los revelaré ya que no sería divertido. Por lo que ustedes tienen la tarea de indagar las identidades de los faltantes.

-Ese maldito...

-¿Por qué nos hace esto?-Las lágrimas de la fémina portera de cabellera corta caen como cascadas.

-Creo que sería todo por lo que me despido. Recuerden mi advertencia, jueguen las siguientes rondas sin problemas y no se atrevan a interferir con los planes de la organización...o habrá serias consecuencias y seré yo quien cumpla aquel cometido con ustedes-La sonrisa del traidor se desvanece en lo que su mirada se afila de frialdad y odio a sus ex compañeros mientras los amenazaba.

Una vez finalizado esto, el mensaje termina dejando en silencio a todo el salón. El entusiasmo y las energías renovadas de esperanza fueron destrozadas en shock y desesperanza.

¿Qué paso con las ganas de enfrentar a Orion y salvar a su compañero? Pues la respuesta es simple...ese deseo ha sido enterrado en las fauces de la oscuridad.

* * *

La luna apenas vislumbra por el cielo forrado de nubes cargados de agua y lista para ser despejada bajo el terreno europeo. Un chico observaba sin emoción el espectáculo natural que la creación misma le ofrece en lo que un acompañante decide aparecer para hacer compañía.

-¿Qué haces?

-Mirando el cielo...¿Qué hay de ti?

-Nada, estaba aburrido ya que todos estaban ocupados por la siguiente fase del FFI y no te encontré en la tarde de hoy.

-Te ves gracioso cuando haces puchero.

-¡Mou no lo es!

-Jajajaja si lo es..es graciosamente adorable, Marik.

-Me las pagarás tarde o temprano, Asuto.

-Como sea...¿Todo está listo?

-No sé, supongo que seguiré jugando en Rusia ahora que el capitán Froy decidió renunciar-Kuabel tiene la mirada baja ya que le entristecía que el albino dejara el equipo porque estaba en contra de las acciones de su hermano.

-No me sorprende...lo que importa es que sigas en el equipo.

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-Por ahora estaré neutral...pero si ellos se meten nuevamente, no seré complaciente.

-Como quisiera que ellos entendieran que Orion no es malo, tal y como aceptaste para unírtenos.

-Quién sabe...aunque por ahora, dudo que se puedan recuperarse ya que...-La luz de la luna se oculta por las negras nubes, el chico que tenía sus ojos cerrados se abre para dar una mirada oscura y helada contrastando a su sonrisa de malicia pura.

-**Inazuma Japón han caído en las penumbras de desesperación...**

**FIN**

* * *

**No se que decir...es mi primer fic que termino! EL PRIMERO! En mis casi 10 años como ficker he tenido fics en hiatus, cancelados, sin terminar y ver que un fic de un fandom al que jamas creíescribir sea mi primer fic finalizado! Tengo sentimientos encontrados TuT (Se que debo escribir el bonus pero esta historia cumpliósu objetivo con o sin bonus)**

**¿Qué puedo decir? Mas bien HAY MUCHO QUE DECIR pero como el cap fue muy largo dejare mis pensamientos y opiniones no solo de este cap sino de forma general ya para cuando suba el bonus para dar por fin esta historia...(Si me toca crear una publicación que enfoque todo esto, lo haré!)**

**Asíque, nos veremos en el bonus! y no se olviden del concurso!**

**Pd: Me vi el cap 36 y ese final..MALDITA SEA ESE FUCKING FINAL QUE ME DEJO CON MÁS GANAS! Hino te amo! Pero tengo miedo que me trollees y solo dure por ese cap o 2 nada mas T.T quiero que esto dure por mucho mas!**

**Ahora si...**

**Bye !**


	4. Bonus: De la luz a la sombra

**Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin no me pertenece sino a Level-5...solo hago esto por diversión y hobby.**

**ACLARACIONES ANTES DE INICIAR EL CAP:**

**Y tenemos bonus! se enfocara como fue la conversión de Asuto en un discípulo de Orion, esta seria la versión desde mi perspectiva luego de los sucesos del cap 33 e inicios del cap 34. Por ende veremos escenas enfocando en el inconsciente de Asuto así como de otra persona que estará hablando con el prota por lo que para diferenciarlos estarán de esta forma:**

Entidad**: Orion no kokuin**

Asuto**: **_Orion no kokuin_

**Ahora si...disfruten del cap...**

* * *

Se dice que, ser ingenuo es lo más bello e inocente en este vasto mundo...pero en esta realidad tan cruel y despiadadamente corrupta, la ingenuidad es tan manipulable cuando menos te lo esperes ya que una vez que das cuenta de ello, no hay punto de retorno.

Un chico tan bueno pero ingenuo fue víctima de lo que mencione al inicio. ¿Quién diría que una simple visita a un lugar de entrenamiento terminaría siendo su prisión? ¿Qué rayos pasó para que aquella mañana del cual disfrutaría con su padre se convirtió en un tormento?. Para el jugador de Japón le desconocía por completo lo que se avecinaba y que desencadenaría en sufrimiento y oscura desesperación para todo su equipo.

El joven se despierta de su letargo lo cual le aturde cuando abre sus verdosos ojos ¿Cuándo se quedó dormido? ¿Qué sucedió con él? Le costaba recordar lo que estaba haciendo antes de quedarse inconsciente ya que le dolía la cabeza. Se levanta de la ¿Cama? Espera...

-¿Dónde estoy?-Era la pregunta que se hace al ver que estaba en un extraño lugar, uno que le generaba extrañeza y miedo por su equipamiento: Maquinas, pantallas de última tecnología, instrumentos que parecen de medicina...¿Qué rayos le pasó?.

-A ver, ¿Qué fue lo último que hice antes de que me durmiera? papá me llevó a un centro de entrenamiento de Orion, me explicó lo que hacen allí y que es un entrenador de un equipo de esa fundación...¿Qué más?

-¡Es cierto! Conocí a Marik que es candidato a jugar con Rusia y jugué con él...me explicó porque estaba con Orion. Y hasta me pidió que me uniera a ellos para luego...yo...

Los ojos de pelinegro se abren a ver fragmentos de recuerdos, había rechazado la invitación de Marik y caminaba para abandonar el lugar, pero unos extraños de ropa y gafas negras lo interceptaron para doparlo...eso significa que...

-Me secuestraron...¿Dónde me tienen? Y ¿Por qué me secuestraron?-Los nervios aumenta ya que observa todo su alrededor y no encuentra una forma de escapar. Aquella habitación solo tenía una puerta automática, una ventana que parecía ser irrompible y 6 cámaras de seguridad por lo que no tenía escapatoria...o eso pensaba ya que sintió la puerta abrirse por lo que no estaba solo.

-Es grato por fin conocerte en persona, Asuto Inamori-Una voz grave se escucha proveniente de un hombre de larga cabellera blanca, ojos azul cielo, un lunar debajo en su ojo izquierdo y vistiendo de un traje azul oscuro.

-¿Quién eres?-El nombrado se pone en guardia.

-Me presento: Mi nombre es Bernard Girikanan, el presidente de la fundación Orion.

-¿Presidente...de Orion?

-Así es.

-Eso significa que...

-Correcto, estas en una de las habitaciones de mi fundación, aquella al que tú y tus amigos tanto desprecian-Los ojos del jugador se abren de shock al saber dónde está cautivo.

-Imposible...¿Por qué?

-Porque tu necedad trajo con tomar medidas drásticas.

-¿Qué hice para merecer esto?-Se retrocede del miedo al ver los ojos azules tan helados calaba a su alma.

-Pronto lo sabrás-Con un gesto que hace con su cabeza, aparecen 3 hombres que obligan al chico a estar en aquella cama. Ponen en sus brazos y piernas ataduras para evitar escaparse, aquellos hombres de gafas y traje negro le sujetan la cabeza y por más resistencia que pusiera le era imposible que escucharan sus gritos y clamores.

-No te preocupes, dolerá un poco, pero te acostumbrarás-La voz del presidente era de burla mezclado de seriedad, entre lágrimas ve como otro agente se le acerca con una especie de pluma.

-¿Qué me van a hacer?-Pregunta con voz temblorosa pero el adulto responde con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Lo siguiente que puede recordar es un intenso dolor proveniente de su frente, sea lo que sea que le estén haciendo con esa pluma le generaba demasiado dolor, sus gritos resonaba por toda la habitación, así como agua salada adornando como cascadas en sus ojos y luego cae inconsciente producto de las fuertes sensaciones.

No sabía cuánto paso desde aquello al despertar, solo sabe que sigue en ese horrible lugar, pero ya no estaba en una cama sino en una silla. Lo que más le asustó fue ver como estaba inmovilizado por correas en torso, manos y piernas; así como unas cosas parecidos a lo que usan para monitorear la frecuencia cardíaca pegadas en su cabeza y pecho.

Al mirar al frente, ve al mismo quien manda aquella organización que lo tiene cautivo y le mira con furia a pesar que su cabeza le dolía en demasía.

-Tienes una interesante mirada ¿Lo sabes?

-¿Qué me hiciste?

-Digamos que...sellando tu destino-De su traje saca un espejo de mano, y le muestra a su cautivo a lo que se refería. Los ojos verdes de Asuto se contraen de miedo al ver una marca azul celeste a lado derecho de su frente, aquella imagen que vio una vez en su compañero de cabellera azul en uno de sus tobillos. Intentaba mover su cabeza tratando de sacar de su mente aquel terrible reflejo que veía en ese cristal.

-Es una pesadilla...es mentira esto...yo

-Es la realidad, al tener ese sello te convierte automáticamente en uno de los nuestros.

-¡ES IMPOSIBLE!

-Lo es, a partir de hoy eres un discípulo de Orion, Asuto Inamori.

-¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ A MI?-Pregunta en medio del llanto.

-Tratamos por la buenas a que te nos uniera a voluntad, pero tu necedad tomó a usar medidas drásticas.

-Lo sabía, ustedes son malos…¡Jamás me uniré por todo lo que nos están haciendo!

-Lo que hacemos es por una causa buena.

-¿Lastimar personas y ensuciar el verdadero fútbol?

-Lo que quiero con la fundación es salvar a muchas poblaciones vulnerables, deseo más que nada ayudar a cambiar este mundo cruel devastado por la maldad a través del fútbol. Pero tú y tu equipo interfieren con mis planes.

-¡No permitiré que dañes lo que amo! Las acciones que hacen no salvan...los perjudican.

-¿Acaso es malo dar una nueva oportunidad a alguien que ha sufrido?

-¡Puedes salvar a todos, pero de forma honesta!

-Veo que sigues sin escuchar...incluso te trajeron a que vieras como es la vida de los chicos que desean ser candidatos en la fundación. Pero te negaste a pesar de que tu padre y un joven aprendiz trataron de convencerte de que Orion no es el malo de la historia.

-Ellos...-Los recuerdos de aquella conversación llega como nitidez, su desgracia comenzó cuando rechazó la propuesta de Marik para unirse a ellos. De hecho, lo último que vio cuando lo doparon, fue la imagen de aquel chico con su padre como espectadores mientras él era raptado ¿No hicieron algo para evitar esto?.

-No puede ser-Susurro a darse cuenta que su padre y Kuabel no actuaron para evitar su secuestro...¿Acaso están implicados con esto?

-No me sorprende, sabías de antemano que tu padre trabaja para mi mientras que el niño al que conociste no solo es un candidato para ser un discípulo, sino que fuimos nosotros quien le dimos una nueva oportunidad para vivir. Fuiste muy ingenuo desconociendo que estabas en la boca del lobo al venir indefenso y solo a estas instalaciones.

-De verdad te compadezco...pero no me dejas alternativa ya que no quiso unirse por las buenas.

-Jamás me uniré a Orion-A pesar del miedo, la mirada que tenía era determinada para poder luchar ante el enemigo. Aun así, flaqueó cuando Bernard al acercarse, le toma su barbilla y observa con aquellos azulados ojos tan fríos como el mismo hielo.

-Nunca digas nunca...es una lástima que cuando regrese a este recinto, no serás el mismo chico sino en alguien distinto.

-¿Qué me harás?-Pregunta asustado por la declaración del albino.

-Haré que te conviertas en la ruina de tu equipo-La sonrisa que le brinda lo pone helado.

-No...

-Pronto estarás de nuestro lado, lo quieras o no. Tuviste tu oportunidad de que te nos unieras por voluntad, pero tu terquedad y negativismo causaron a que pronto estarás a mi merced.

-No lo haga...por favor.

-No sirve de nada suplicar, ya que tienes la culpa de lo que está a punto de sucederte.

-¿Mi.…culpa?

-Si, si no hubieras interferido con la misión de Ichihoshi, no hubiera puesto mis ojos en ti. Si no te hubieses entrometido en mis planes, no estarías aquí. Serás el culpable por la destrucción de Inazuma Japón de un modo u otro.

-No quiero...¡DÉJENME IR! ¡NO QUIERO QUE MIS AMIGOS SUFRAN!

-Es muy tarde...pronto la oscuridad será tu nueva compañera, Asuto Inamori.

-Mis amigos me salvarán...Lo sé.

-Para cuando eso pase, ya será demasiado tarde. Comiencen con el proceso de acondicionamiento-El adulto se aleja dejando al chico en medio del pánico.

-Por cierto, para cuando regrese...espero que podamos hablar decentemente sin resentimientos.

-Espera...¡ESPERA!-Lo último que ve fue como aquel hombre se marcha a paso elegante del lugar antes de que una nube negra lo dejara ciego.

* * *

¿_Dónde estoy? _Se pregunta al ver la nada a su alrededor ya que estaba él solo...o eso creía. Una nube negra aparece detrás de él, del cual solo se podía ver 2 cuencas que serían ojos de color blanco.

_-¿Quién...eres?_-Susurra con miedo.

**-No tengo un nombre específico, pero es algo que te relaciona...soy algo de ti, lo que ocultas sin que te des cuenta-**Una voz distorsionada y monocromática retumba en el desolador lugar.

_-¿Sin qué...me dé cuenta?_

**-Si...la pregunta es ¿Qué haces aquí?, alguien como tú no debería estar en la zona intrínseca del alma.**

-_¿Qué es eso? _

-**Es una zona donde converge todo lo que eres, lo bueno y lo malo, los sueños y los miedos, las fortalezas y debilidades, los recuerdos y lo olvidable pero también...la pureza y la maldad.**

-_No te creo._

**-Piensa lo que quieras, total sé todo de ti...lo que posees y desconoces poseer. Ningún humano se salva de tener luz y oscuridad.**

_-No hay oscuridad en mi_-Al decir eso, la entidad se ríe jocosamente y como no había nada a su alrededor, podía escuchar el retumbe de la carcajada que lastimaba sus oídos.

-**¡Ahora entiendo porque eres manipulable! eres un grandísimo ingenuo y tan susceptible de engañarte. **

_-¡No es cierto!_-Quería que lo que había dicho sonara como un grito, pero resulto salir un mero murmullo.

**-En serio eres alguien adorable...tanto que dan ganas de vomitar. Puedo entender por qué estás en problemas y, por ende, el que te encuentres aquí.**

-_Si lo sabes, sácame de aquí...tengo que escapar de este problema-_Intenta levantarse para dirigirse a donde esta esa entidad, pero su cuerpo no responde.

**-¿Ayudarte? eres gracioso. Sabes que estás metido en esto por tu misma culpa, así que hazte el favor y dejar de llorar porque arruinas mi diversión de verte miserable.**

_-¡No es mi culpa! Orion me engaño._

**-Mas bien te dejaste engañar. Te lo dije, eres como una arcilla; tan moldeable que el enemigo pueda crear y/o hacer en ti. **

_-No permitiré que ellos me manipulen...¡jamás traicionaré lo que más amo!_

-**Ya veremos...por ahora-**Inamori siente pesado tanto su mente como su cuerpo, le es inútil mantener su conciencia por lo que, lo último que puede escuchar antes de caer a la negrura es

**-Sera divertido poder corromperte.**

El pelinegro abre sus ojos con molestia y le cuesta enfocar su mirada, pero al menos puede vislumbrar una puerta automática ¿No era la misma puerta del lugar donde lo tienen cautivo? ahora que caía en cuenta, se encontraba atrapado en esa silla y podía escuchar un extraño sonido que vete a saber de dónde provenía.

-¿Como va el proceso?

-Va en un 20%, por lo que se espera que el proceso demore poco menos de lo esperado.

-Ese niño es tan susceptible, ahora puedo entender porque el presidente lo tuvo en la mira. Será una gran adquisición para la organización.

-¿Proceso?¿Qué me...están haciendo?-Susurra pasivamente en lo que lucha para mantenerse despierto, pero sentía que su mente nublara sus pensamientos y acciones.

-Papá...¿Dónde estás?...ayúdame que tengo miedo-Podía sentir como gotas saladas nacen de sus ojos, su voz se entrecorta haciendo que el sonido de sus palabras parezca meros murmullos.

-Tengo que luchar...tengo...que-Sus ojos junto a su conciencia cae en la oscuridad nuevamente para luego escuchar una voz que lo congela.

**-¿Luchar? ¿Contra quién?**\- Asuto abre sus ojos y se ve nuevamente en el desolador lugar, solo que un poco cambiado: Había un árbol muerto con las ramas sin hojas, el pasto estaba seco y muchas piedras rodear el lugar como si fuese un círculo. Frente a él, aquella identidad desconocida le observa como si fuese un depredador a punto de engullir a su presa, aquella figura espectral le generaba miedo absoluto, pero aun así trató de ser valiente.

-_Yo...luchar...Orion-_No sabía que le estaba pasando, hasta hace poco podía mantenerse cuerdo con sus palabras, pero ahora le costaba mucho decir algo.

-**¿Orion? Esa fundación solo hace lo suyo ¿Por qué luchar contra algo que solo quiere ayudar a los que lo necesitan?**

-_Ellos lastiman...el fútbol está corrompiéndose._

**-¿Corromper? El fútbol es fútbol por lo que es imposible que pase lo que dices.**

_-La diversión no está...Orion quiere ensuciar y lastimar..._

-**Ya veo...tus memorias me dicen que ellos lastimaron a ti y tus amigos, por lo que cerraron cualquier modo de ver una cara diferente de esa organización. Incluso negaste aceptar lo que te mostraron el día de hoy.**

Desde el lado derecho de donde se encuentra, una nube se forma lo cual se transforma en una especie de recuerdo, pero no cualquiera, sino uno específico.

-_Eso fue...-_Inamori observa cuando hablo con aquel joven aspirante a discípulo de Orion, allí lo trataba de convencer para unirse a la organización para poder salvar al mundo, pero le rechazó diciendo que jamás traicionaría a su equipo y al fútbol que tanto aprecia.

-**Exacto, tu primer error fue aceptar venir solo a ese lugar mientras que el segundo fue rechazar aquella oferta**.

-_No me arrepiento de mi decisión._

-**¿Y qué te capturen? Magnífica decisión; además de ingenuo, eres un idiota.**

-_¡No lo soy!_

-**Solo un idiota se le ocurre rechazar estando en la boca del lobo. Y menos que trataron de que vieras un punto de vista diferente del que consideras "enemigo"**

-_Lo es, Orion no salvará este mundo si sigue usando métodos ortodoxos para lograr su cometido_-En un momento de lucidez, Inamori se apoya en aquel tronco sin vida para encarar a aquel espectro.

-**Hasta el ser más bueno tiende a usar trucos bajos para lograr lo que sea. Nadie es exento de ello...incluyéndote.**

-_No es verdad, no soy como ellos._

-**¿Salvarás a alguien de la inmundicia solo por ser correcto? No sabes el sufrir que padecen la mayoría que Orion ha ayudado ya que tu vida fue de comodidades. ¿Acaso entiendes lo que padeció aquel chico que conociste?**

-_Yo...-_Nuevamente aquella nube proporciona una especie de imágenes, en un lugar igual o peor de donde se encuentra actualmente. Calles desoladas y sucias, gente con ropa al menos que le permita usar, aunque fuese meros harapos, los rostros de la mayoría marcados de hambruna y desesperanza.

Para Asuto, su corazón se encogió a ver el estado de aquel sitio que estaba observando. Sabía que, en el mundo, la pobreza existía en algunos países, pero jamás pensó a que extremo estaba la desigualdad por falta de recursos; pudo ver como un niño que cubría una túnica marrón huía de algunos adultos con rapidez ya que en sus manos tenía unos panes.

-_Él es...-_Susurra sorprendido al ver el lamentable físico de aquel niño, su cabello desordenado, su piel anti higiénico, algunas heridas y magulladuras en manos y pies y ojeras. El niño se esconde en una de las bolsas de basuras y espera a que sus perseguidores no lo encuentren para poder suspirar aliviado.

-**Exacto. Aquel candidato que insistió a que vieras el lado bueno de la fundación, no sería sorprendente si olvidaras lo que te dijo acerca de su miserable vida antes de que Orion lo rescatara.**

**-Orion puede que ensucie sus manos, pero lo hace por un bien. ¿Ser rectos y todo eso daría garantía de ayudar a esa gente? Porque lo que tú y tus amigos hacen es egoísmo, protegen su fútbol a cambio de que ellos sigan sufriendo.**

_-Es mentira...¡ES MENTIRA! Yo..._

**-¿Tú qué?...dime algo ¿Qué tanto cuesta dejar de lado las percepciones e intenta por lo menos abrir nuevos puntos de vida? Si sigues de ciego y sordo, no te salvarás de esto. **

_-Me salvarán mis amigos._

**-Eso lo veremos**-Aquella voz se desvanece junto a sus sentidos y nuevamente se despierta en lo que sería la realidad, pero había un problema.

-Mis pensamientos...me siento raro-Su cabeza siente como poco a poco se aligera, le cuesta poder procesar una idea o un comentario.

-¿Por cuánto va ahora?

-55%, este niño está cayendo con el paso de las horas.

-Interesante, sigamos a este ritmo.

-¿Caer?...yo no...tengo que...salir...

-**¿Sabes? cada vez me das risa con tus comentarios sin sentido-**Inamori ve como el paisaje nuevamente cambia. El cielo ahora era una mezcla de negro, blanco y gris, las nubes cubren lo que parecía ser un eclipse de sol y el aire del lugar era frío que lo congelaba.

-_Te ves...diferente_-El chico comenta la apariencia de aquella ¿Sombra? ¿Espectro? ya que aquella masa gaseosa ahora tenía la forma de un humano, solo que no se define por completo el físico y sus cuencas oculares aún era blancas con la diferencia de que ahora posee una pupila roja.

-**Así como lo eres...¿No te das cuenta lo que te está pasando, ¿verdad?**

-_Yo...mi cabeza se siente..._

-**Rara. Es porque tu mente, alma y voluntad están sucumbiendo a esta zona del que te encuentras. No faltará mucho para que tu mera existencia se vuelva un mero cascarón**-Se asusta al escuchar lo que aquella cosa menciona. Le era un fracaso tratar de mover su cuerpo y menos mantenerse al menos cuerdo.

-_Ayúdame...haré lo que sea...pero ayúdame_-Suplica entre lágrimas, se sentía patético por llegar a tal punto.

-**Sabes lo que tienes que hacer-**La mirada del jugador le provoca a la criatura un suspiro de exasperación.

-¡**ACEPTA LA MALDITA REALIDAD! Por eso es que estás en esto, deja tu estúpido orgullo y afirma lo que te provocó el estar en este lugar.**

-_Nunca..._

-**¿Sabes? haz lo que te plazca. Siento pena ajena de tu padre y tu amigo que tratan de salvarte, cosa que tus amigos al que tanto confías no lo han hecho.**

-_Mi padre...él me traicionó-_Le dolía decirle eso, pero, era la verdad. Solo recordar como aquel hombre observaba a su hijo ser secuestrado y no haber hecho nada para evitar eso, le dolía mucho y eso lo aplicaba con Marik. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ingenuo y creerles que las cosas seguirían en su curso sabiendo que no solo rechazó esa invitación, sino que estaba en las instalaciones del enemigo?

**-¿Eso crees? mientras hablamos, tu equipo sigue entrenando ya que en poco es el partido al que se suponía que participarías. Ninguno se ha percatado de que no volverás por aquella nota que dejaste-**Es allí donde cayó aquel detalle, había avisado que se demoraría en regresar ya que pasaría tiempo con su padre.

**-Te diste cuenta ¿Eh?...estás perdido-**Quería llorar, su mente sucumbe a la niebla al igual que sus sentidos y solo escucha algo que le provoca terror en su interior.

**-Y pronto, sucumbirás ante mi...**

Sus ojos se abren perezosamente y apenas puede fijar su mirada a aquella puerta, su mente parecía como si fuese melaza. Las palabras que escucha apenas eran meros susurros.

-Señores, ya estamos a poco de culminar.

-¿Cuánto vamos?

-85%

-¡Es increíble!

-Pronto veremos a un nuevo discípulo.

"Chicos...alguien...quién sea...ayúdenme" Su alma gritaba desesperadamente, quería al menos un milagro que lo salvara de este tormento. Pronto ve como 2 nubes o espejismos se forman a su frente: A su derecha, era de su equipo, caminando aquel pasillo con destino a la cancha del estadio para el partido al que no jugará. Podía escuchar sus voces y le impactó aquella conversación.

-_**No hace falta nadie ¿Verdad?**_

_**-El equipo está completo, así que la alineación para el encuentro es esta**_.

-_Me...¿Olvidaron?_-Sabía que dejó un mensaje avisando que estaría ausente por poco tiempo y qué no se preocuparan. Pero jamás creyó que su propio equipo llegara a tal punto de que ni lo mencionara a pesar de su ausencia, ¿Tan poco valía para ellos?

A su izquierda, había 2 personas hablando con aquel hombre causante de su desgracia. Pudo identificar las identidades de los individuos y le costaba aceptar lo que veía sus ojos.

-**¿Lo ves? Tus amigos te olvidaron, y a los que crees que te traicionaron están intercediendo a tu favor.**

-_Papá...Marik..._-Susurra entre lágrimas por aquella visión, jamás creyó que ambos hablarán con el presidente de cabellera albina para que lo liberarán de donde está cautivo y que no tenían que obligarlo a unirse a Orion.

-**Tu equipo al que tanto insistes confiar prefirieron jugar en vez de ayudarte. A quienes trataste de traidores, concilia con el presidente para tu liberación y ellos son miembros del enemigo al que luchas.**

El chico está sin habla, ignorando su alrededor que fue nuevamente modificado: Una gran montaña escarpada yace a su espalda y había más árboles secos, así como rocas en forma de estalagmitas, el pasto se había congelado y un sol negro alumbra el lúgubre lugar. La figura de aquella criatura ya estaba definida exceptuando su rostro.

-**¿Y qué harás? Estás solo...los únicos al que puedes confiar pertenece al enemigo.**

Había algo, dentro de Asuto qué hizo resquebrajarse, no sabía si era su alma, corazón, su mente o los tres. Cierra sus ojos en lo que respira entre el dolor proveniente de su pecho, con dificultad se pone en pie mientras estira su mano hacia donde esta esa entidad.

-**Entonces**-Pregunta con seriedad mientras las sombras rodean al desesperanzado joven lentamente.

-_Yo...odio esto, me odio...por ser débil e ingenuo._

-**¿Y?-**Aquella criatura sonreía con locura al ver como los ojos del chico se abren, solo que con una diferencia: No había brillo, la luz carecía en aquellos iris verdoso de Inamori.

-_Quiero que..._-Termina susurrando en algo que aquella cosa termina de escuchar. De pronto, un fuerte viento aparece junto el sonido de los truenos anunciando una tormenta.

El espectro alza su mano/garra para tomar la mano del jugador, una vez hecho el contacto, una luz negra rodea a ambos y en ciega al humano. Antes de que caer inconsciente puede vislumbrar por fin la apariencia de aquel ente, y podía jurar que se vio una versión de sí mismo, solo que...sus ojos eran rojizos y el aura era tan oscura como su desesperanza.

* * *

Bernard entra a aquel recinto luego de un tiempo, una vez dentro puede ver a un joven estando de espalda y de cabello negro observando lo que parecía ser la nada.

-Veo que te encuentras mejor ¿O me equívoco?-Pregunta con un toque de sarcasmo.

-Solo cansado-Susurra el jugador mientras observa su propio reflejo. El albino podía jurar que aquella voz que escuchó difería cuando lo conoció, esta vez era fría y monocroma.

-Es normal, no ha pasado mucho desde tu transición a discípulo.

-¿Algo más?

-Si es posible, quiero que juegues contra Inazuma Japón en el encuentro de mañana como miembro de Perfect Spark.

-Mmm ya veo...solo con una condición.

-¿Cuál sería esa condición?

-Me gustaría que tuviera un nombre u apodo para ese partido, no quiero que nadie excepto cierta persona sepa de mi identidad.

-Interesante, enfrentarás a tu antiguo equipo bajo un alias para pasar desapercibido. Se puede saber ¿Cuál será tu nueva entidad?

Bernard abre sus ojos a ver como su nueva adquisición se voltea para observarle. Por dentro, sentía satisfacción por ver el mayor logró bajo su mandato y esto, solo sería el inicio de una nueva era para su organización.

Aun podía recordar aquella conversación con esa identidad mientras sus opacos ojos verdosos observan sin emoción a quien será su nuevo líder.

_"Quiero que me brindes poder...poder de revolucionar este maldito mundo, uno como lo eres tú"_

-Ser la oscura esperanza de este mundo...**Kuro**.

**FIN**

* * *

**Listo, aquí se resuelve unas interrogantes como por ejemplo el porque le puse a Kuro como apodo para Asuto en el cap 1 (Durante el partido del que participo), así como otras cosas...**

**Ojala les gusten este especial, pero estoy triste ya que nadie comento el cap final así como la nula participación del concurso que lance, pero bueno...al menos compensa ver los votos que le han dado a la ultima parte del fic...en serio gracias TuT**

**Antes de finalizar, subiré mi opinión y cosas extras que no pondré aquí así como el origen de esta historia, el detrás de escena y bla bla...MAS un posible anuncio.**

**Nos vemos!**


	5. Comentarios en general de la historia

Se que debería haber dicho esto para el final de la parte 3 **PERO **como ese cap era muy largo, decidí que mejor lo suba como algo extra...

Sinceramente no quería subir esta historia debido a que todo este tiempo he estado bajo presión, pero mejor les explico el contexto: Estoy en la etapa final de mi Universidad y como modalidad de grado tengo que hacer prácticas profesionales en una empresa y a la vez presentar un informe de grado (tipo tesis) para poder sustentar y me den la validación para graduarme en diciembre (Con el favor de Dios). Mis prácticas iniciaron en febrero y lo termino en agosto y el día que la termine debo enviar mi informe de grado o perdería el derecho a graduarme. He estado bajo presión no solo por las funciones de donde hago mis prácticas que es la secretaria de cultura de mi ciudad sino también por el informe que he tenido que reiniciar desde cero porque la propuesta que debo realizar no estaba acorde a lo que nos exige mi carrera. Hasta hace poco entregue los avances y por ahora voy bien **PERO BIEN ATRASADA TOT **así que tengo menos tiempo para finalizar mi informe antes del 9 de agosto (Fecha de finalización de prácticas)

Pero se preguntarán ¿Por qué suelto todo esto y qué tiene que ver con lo que dije a inicio? Esa es la parte chistosa o irónica xD: Debido a que estaba sobre estresada por el informe fue en la semana que salio el cap 33, y llego a un punto que no dormí po noche producto del insomnio generado por la ansiedad y el estrés que llevaba cargando desde que entregue los avances y que mi tutora que me asesora con mi informe me dijera que debo cambiar de propuesta y empezar desde cero. En ese tiempo de insomnio tuve ammm ¿Visiones? ¿Soñé despierta? Como sea el punto fue que imagine como sería el cap 37 desde que salieron los spoilers del 34 al 37 y como vieron en el grupo de Inazuma eleven (de donde di aviso de este fic) de la angustia por la espera... en esas noches que padecí por no dormir fueron tan nítidas que por un momento pensé que eran recuerdos del cap que vi de Inazuma eleven Orion XD.

Producto a todo ello, colapse entre marte y miércoles en donde realizo mis prácticas y me llevaron a urgencia (3 días de incapacidad), durante mi tiempo de reposo un antiguo amigo mío (Fan de Inazuma eleven) hablo conmigo y con él me desahogue entre frustración y lágrimas hasta que me aconsejo que debía distraer mi mente y dejar de pensar en el informe o mi condición empeorara (El men es psicólogo, valga la redundancia)...¿Quién diría que su consejo ayudaría mucho? Aproveche ese descanso para escribir este fic que inicie el jueves y lo publicaría un día después de estrenar el cap 34 de la serie.

Como leyeron en estos momentos, el fic tuvo su raro nacimiento: Los sucesos del cap 33 + los spoilers del cap 37 + los fanarts bellos que vi en Twitter + el insomnio generado por la presión de mi informe de grado.

Pensaba hacer del cap 1 un solo one-shot, pero con todo lo que soñé me dije...debería subir más de 1 cap. Y por ende decidí que serían 3 partes (**Debido a mi historial de: Comienza un fic pero nunca lo terminas :'v**), ahora la cuestión es ¿Como seria el desarrollo de las otras 2 y como seria su final?. Como comente en el grupo de face de Inazuma eleven, quiero que **Asuto siga como discípulo de Orion por muchos caps** aun sabiendo que tarde o temprano lo regresarían a lado de la luz...y entonces llegue a la conclusión que en esta historia **Asuto no tendría que ser evangelizado**, Orion pudiera más o menos disfrutar de su "Victoria" porque tienen al prota de su lado pero sobre todo que **Inazuma Japan sufriera la desesperación y desesperanza por la traición de alguien muy querido como Inamori **(O eso pienso). Por ende, este fic no tiene final feliz e hice un juego de palabras en las últimas líneas de la parte 3 con el título de la historia: Penumbra of Despair (Penumbra de desesperación), no solo por la ambientación de donde estaba Asuto al decir esas palabras sino también porque, cuando Inazuma tenía la resolución de luchar y salvar al chico, de una llega Asuto y arroja esa bomba y aumentando aún más la desesperanza en los chicos.

Disfrute mucho escribir a Asuto con esa personalidad oscura sin dejar de lado lo que hemos visto desde Ares, tenía miedo de que no fuera agrado de mis lectores, pero me alivia saber que les encantarán. Marik le tengo un cariño desde que salió en el cap 33 y siento que el peque desconoce la podrida esencia de Orion y es solo una víctima por su inocencia, de allí a que puse que desconoce lo que le paso a Asuto y el cambio que tuvo y hasta piensa que se unió a Orion por voluntad (Me dolerá si al final Asuto y Marik no se hagan amigos en el anime ToT).

Lo mismo en escribir con Haizaki e Hikaru (El primero me cayó bien en Ares, el otro a principio lo odiaba pero meehhh, _regla de Inazuma: Cualquier personaje que inicia odiando para que al final termines queriéndolo_...pinch* Hino ¬¬). Recordemos que Asuto ha influenciado positivamente a ambos, rescatándolos de la oscuridad y todo eso, por ende, reflejaría lo que PODRÍA suceder en el anime en dado caso que Asuto SI se convierta en discípulo de Orion. Agregue detalles con Nosaka y Endou ya que, para ambos que son capitanes (Aunque el primero solo lo sea cuando nuestro portero estrella no juegue) siente la responsabilidad de no estar pendientes a su alrededor, sobre todo Nosaka que sospechaba por lo que vimos en el cap 34. Y con Endou...bueno, el men como que me recordó en el canon principal en la temporada del instituto Alien cuando se entera de la verdadera identidad de Tatsuya (Hiroto rojo en esa versión) así como la renuncia de Kazemaru al equipo, así que plasme todo ello solo que...aarrggg ustedes me entienden...¿Verdad? :'v

Si descubrieron o no mis Easter egg, puse que no son 2 traidores (Asuto y Shirou) sino 3 con probabilidad de 4 (Kozomaru y posiblemente el gordo entrenador chino) ¿Por qué agregué a los 2? hay una teoría rodando por allí que Kozomaru para poder entrar al equipo decidió someterse a un entrenamiento que fue con ayuda de Orion así que como pago decide ser un discípulo y de allí el "cambio" de actitud (y de físico) ademas...vamos! ¿Alguien piensa que esa historia que dijo a los demás del cap 34 es coherente? sé que IE no existe la coherencia pero hay que ser racionales que Kozomaru es sospechoso (y bajar de peso en 3 meses con ese entrenamiento y dieta no funciona :v). En cuanto al chino ese de entrenador, nunca he confiado en él desde Ares, y que supiera que Asuto fuera capturado antes de que Bernard lo llamara (¡Y que siga sonriendo de esa forma!) es porque sospecho que trabaja con Orion solo que...¿Será tipo Takuma? ¡LO DUDO!

Por lo visto del cap 35 y 36, me tocó hacer cambios que no pensé que haría para concordar por lo menos, como la salida de Froy (Que lo mencioné en la parte 3 de la historia), debería poner la salida de Fudo pero lo tendré en cuenta y más abajo sabrán de que hablo. Reconozco que escribir esta última parte fue un tanto difícil, así como el bonus, pero me alegra como quedo al final, aunque siento que le falto algo de emoción o no se...

Mi trabajo aquí termina con esta historia, y por ende mi objetivo de que saliera todo esto antes del cap 37...no se si todo este fic será premonitorio a lo que se verá (Ojala se cumpla) pero si sale como lo escribí...Oh Dios mejor dame los números de la lotería jajajaj XD (ok no lol) **OK SIENDO SERIA AHORA SI** (?) seria super que Asuto dure muchos caps siendo de Orion (max 10 caps) porque la trama que han construido Hino desde el cap que Bernard revela que quiere de su hijo un discípulo de Orion + la aparición de Masato...sería una falta de respeto que una trama que venían construyendo desde caps atrás dure miserablement caps (Si llega a pasar eso, mando al carajo la serie ¬¬!).

Antes de finalizar, me gustaría primeramente dar las gracias a mis lectores tanto de aquí como la plataforma de Fanfiction que leyeron esta historia, aquellos que votaron, comentaron, agregaron como favoritos o a listado de fics. También a los que le dieron me gusta o reacción en el grupo de face que daba aviso cuando subía un cap nuevo y comentaron en ella...de verdad gracias a ustedes por disfrutar de mi historia, me siento dichosa y feliz por el recibimiento que ha tenido Penumbra of Despair.

Puede haber una posibilidad y repito **PUEDE **que suba no uno sino 2 One-shot tipo continuación siendo:  
-Una donde Japón se enfrenta contra Rusia en semifinales o finales (como sea) y los jugadores de aquel equipo impactará por completo a Japón.  
-El segundo sería en enfocar en Takuma y Asuto así como la revelación de la verdadera identidad y las consecuencias por lo visto en esta historia (O algo asi :/ ) ...

Quién sabe...total estén pendientes en caso de que lo haga. (Puede que lo haga para agosto que termine mis prácticas profesionales y entregue mi informe de grado)

Ahora sí, eso sería todo...valió la pena poder desahogarme todo en relación a esta historia y me siento satisfecha por el resultado que logre con la historia...

**Nos vemos! **


End file.
